An Unlikely Match
by Mrs Bridget Orton
Summary: The RAW Diva Search 2005 is underway and by the end of it Randy Orton finds himself more involved than he ever thought he would be.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION - THE START OF IT ALL**

It was down to the final 12 for the RAW ½ a million dollar Diva Search 2004. 12 beautiful girls that were all fighting for the same prize. ½ a million US dollars, fame and a 1 year WWE contract! Charli just arrived backstage and her heart was beating faster than ever. It had been narrowed down from 2 million entries, to 25, and now to 12 lucky girls from all over the United States Of America and Charli Hilton was one of them.

Charli arrived back into the change room to meet the other DIVA search finalists and she bumped straight into one of the WWE Superstars.

"Sorry!" Charli exclaimed.

"That's fine!" The man said as he turned around and revealed himself as Randy Orton. The 3rd generation superstar smiled at her.

"Charli Hilton. RAW Diva Search 2005 Finalist," Charli said as she extended her hand.

Randy Orton admired the girl's spunk "Randy Orton. WWE Heavyweight Champion."

Charli smiled back and that was the start of it all.


	2. RAW Diva Search 2005 Final 12

**CHAPTER I - THE RAW DIVA SEARCH 2005 FINAL 12**

"Please welcome the RAW Diva Search Finalists for 2005," Lillian Garcia announced as the final 12 girls made their first appearance on RAW.

There was

Justine Spencer from Florida;

Lauren Green from Rhode Island;

Gracey MacPherson from New Jersey;

Sally Lee from Georgia;

Mischa Kingsley from California;

Jen Matheson from Minnesota;

Lori Wright from New York;

Kelly Christian from Tennessee;

Anna Reynolds from Texas;

Penny Harris from Detroit;

Clara Vickery from Ohio;

and Charli Hilton from Orange County.

Jonathan Coachman couldn't have been more blessed. 12 beautiful girls in one WWE wrestling ring with just him.

"Now ladies it has been narrowed down to you 12," the Coach started "So, from here on the RAW viewing audience will be deciding who goes and who stays."

Charli could feel her heart beating faster than ever.

The Coach continued "And from here on you'll have to prove to the RAW viewing audience why you should stay by performing a number of tasks over the next couple of weeks."

"So, without further ado, ladies, let me introduce you to the WWE Heavyweight Champion; Randy Orton."

Randy Orton's music hit the arena: _Hey... Nothing you can say... Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.._

Mischa leaned forward and whispered in Charli's ear "He is so cute!"

Charli looked at the WWE superstar that approached the ring.

_I guess he's kinda cute! In fact, he's gorgeous!! Absolutely gorgeous!_

All the other 11 girls swooned as Randy Orton entered the ring. Each and every set female eyes in the ring were on the Heavyweight Champion. Randy was loving the female attention he was getting and smugly smiled as he nodded to himself.

When Randy's music faded out the Coach continued his instructions.

"Ok, ladies, this week your task is to simply dance," the Coach explained.

Each of the finalists looked at one another and they all shrugged their shoulders.

_Big deal! I mean any girl can dance, right?_

"However," the Coach continued "You are all going to dance for Randy Orton in your linguire and he's going to determine the best dancer and winner for this week."

The audience roared with applause as Charli Hilton smiled and nodded.

"Ok, girls go for it," the Coach said "Justine you are first up!"

"Dim the lights," Randy Orton instructed.

One by one each of the girls took it all off and danced for Randy Orton and finally it was time.

"Now last, but not least, Charli you're up next," the Coach finally announced.

Randy Orton smiled to himself as the small brunette approached him.

_This is it! Go for it!_

The lights went down and the music started up. Charli walked over to Randy Orton and motioned for him to take off her dress as she put her arms in the air. The audience was loving it and cheered and whistled. Randy Orton couldn't believe his luck. He took Charli's lead and took her dress off over her head to then be shown a close up of her very sexy red lingurie. The adrenaline pumping through Charli's veins got her in the mood and after letting her hair out and loose she not only impressed the other 11 finalists, the Coach and the RAW audience, but she also impressed Randy Orton. Everyone could see the chemistry between the two of them. Charli just completely lit up the WWE superstar's face. He was beaming throughout her whole dance. Charli was enjoying every minute of it and as her seconds of dancing with Randy went on, the more and more she started to like this Randy Orton.

_Sure he's a little cocky, but I'm sure we can work on it!_

"Ok, time's up Charli," the Coach said.

Charli smiled at Randy as the lights went onand she walked back to her place next toMischa.

"Well, Randy it's all up to you now," the Coach said as he looked at Randy Orton "Who will it be? Who is the winner?"

Randy Orton stroked his chin and paced the line of Diva Search finalists for a couple of moments. He looked at each and every finalist before he came to his decision. Randy Orton smiled at all of them before approaching Charli Hilton. Randy took her hand and raised it in the air. Charli cheeredand so did the RAW audience. When the finalists then left the ring, Charli turned around for one more last glance at Randy Orton. He caught her smile and smiled back.


	3. Approaching Charli

**CHAPTER II - APPROACHING CHARLI**

Charli and the rest of the RAW finalists broke into conversation as soon as they were backstage.

"Charli Hilton," Sally said as she placed a hand on Charli's shoulder.

Sally was probably the most boisterous of the finalists. She had a whole lot of confidence and was very outgoing.

"Yes," Charli said so innocently as she walked next to Mischa.

Mischa was probably Charli's closest friend who had made the final 12. She was extremely pretty, very sweet and very much like Charli herself.

"You and Randy Orton," Sally continued "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Charli questioned.

"Oh, give it up Charli," Anna intervened "We all saw it!"

"Yeah," Kelly added "There's some chemistry between you two."

"Some chemistry?" Lauren exclaimed "I'd say a whole lot of chemistry."

"He was full on checking you out throughout our whole air time," Sally added "He must really like red!"

The whole group of them broke into laughter, but they were all cut short when Trish Stratus arrived from the backstage.

All the finalists went silent as soon as they noticed Trish was standing there amoungst them.

"Girls, let me have a word with Charli," Trish said in her most superficial innocent tone.

Charli could see right through it and she knew that Trish was after something.

"Charli Hilton," Trish Straus said as soon as the other finalists were out of earshot "So, you think you're all that do you?"

Charli shrugged.

"Well, I've got news for you," Trish said as her tone suddenly turned ugly "You're not all that!"

Charli raised an eyebrow at Trish but took nothing to heart. If she wanted to win the Diva Search, she had to prove that she could handle the ropes of this business and everything that was thrown at her from anyone.

"And, by the way," Trish continued "stay away from Randy Orton."

"Why Trish?" Charli finally spoke up "Are you threatened by me?"

"Threatened by a RAW Diva Search Finalist?" Charli questioned Trish.

"Never! Not even close!" Trish said in a defiant tone to defend herself.

"Sure Trish," Charli said as she proceeded to walk away "Just think about that."


	4. Appproaching Randy

**CHAPTER III - APPROACHING RANDY**

Randy Orton was still perplexed after what had just happened to him in the ring. 12 beautiful women all dancing for him in their linguire! It didn't get any better than this. However, no matter how beautiful each girl was there was something about Charli Hilton that he couldn't quite put his finger on and he didn't think it was just the red.

"Randy Orton!" Chris Jericho said as he approached the Heavyweight Champion.

"Chris Jericho!" Randy Orton replied as he turned around to face Y2J.

"Looks like you got lucky tonight!" Jericho said.

"Oh yeah!" Randy replied as the two started walking around the backstage area "12 beautiful women dancing in their linguire!"

"Yeah, but only one who really caught your eye," Jericho said suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Randy said in defence of himself, even though he knew exactly what Jericho was talking about. Jericho smiled and half laughed at his friend.

"There's something going on between you and that Charli Hilton," Jericho explained "I can see it, and so can everybody else."

Randy kept his cool.

"Look, I crowned her the winner cause I honestly thought she danced the best," Randy simply explained "There's nothing more to it!"

Randy was very good at cutting off Jericho's questions, but Y2J was ready to give up that easily.

"So, there's nothing going on between you two?" Jericho asked.

"No," Randy said for the final time.

As soon as Randy answered the RAW Diva Search finalists in a cluttered group walked past Jericho and Orton still in their linguire. Jericho turned on his flirt factor and gave each girl his most dashing smile and an occasional wink. However, Randy Orton wasn't quite the same. Randy Orton had only eyes for one girl in the crowd and that girl had the same approach as Randy. Charli Hilton smiled as she walked past Randy giving his arm a little touch. Randy looked to where she had just touched him and then raised his eyebrow back at her. Jericho couldn't help himself from taking advantage of the situation.

"So, there's nothing going on between you and Charli Hilton?" Jericho asked again.

Randy looked at Jericho and kept walking.


	5. A Proposition & A Confession

**CHAPTER V - A PROPOSITION CONFESSION**

Charli's sighed with relief as yet another of her fellow finalists was voted off. Sally had been voted off and she didn't take it too well. She slapped the Coach and yelled at the audience. She said some pretty harsh things about the voting RAW audience including that they didn't appreciate real talent when they say it and they were all just jealous of how successful, beautiful and sexy she was. Sally even went as far as telling Justine she was a sleezy hoe that was sleeping her way to get this far in the competition. She even told Charli face to face that Charli didn't deserve to have gotten this far because she didn't have anything going for her: looks, brains or charm. Justine didn't seem to take any of it to heart, but Charli felt a little hurt by her fellow finalists words. Charli didn't enter this competition because she thought she was the best looking, the most charming or the smartest girl in the United States Of America. She entered for a little fun and Sally's words weren't exactly helping Charli's very little self-esteem. Charli didn't think she was any of the things that the other girls were. Charli didn't think she had the best body or the best answers to all the questions thrown at her. Charli was just Charli Hilton from Orange County, California, and that was all she was ever going to be. Charli herself was surprised to get this far, but she was enjoying every minute of it and no one could take that away from her. No one could take away Charli's precious memories of the whole experience. Charli and Justine walked to the backstage area when Charli was stopped by Triple H and Ric Flair - the remaining members of Evolution.

"Justine, could we have a word with Charli alone," Triple H said smoothly.

"Sure!" Justine said "Charli I'll see you later!"

Justine then disappeared down the corridor and Charli was left with Hunter and Flair. Two of the men she was trying not to bump into backstage. Charli knew what these two guys were like. What they were like in the ring. The trash they talked. The high opinions they had of themselves, and especially what they were capable of doing to women like herself.

"So, how have you been Charli?" Triple H soothingly said as he ran the back of his hand down the RAW Diva search finalist's arm.

"Ok, I guess," Charli said slipping slightly backwards to avoid the Game's touch again.

"OK" Triple H plainly said "Evolution has a proposition for you to take into mind."

"What kind of proposition?" Charli said suspiciously as her eyes travelled from Flair, who was grinning and winking at her, to Hunter who was eyeing her off like another piece of ass.

"Evolution has become the most dominating force in WWE history but there's one thing that's missing," Triple H said as his eyes wandered from Charli's eyes to her chest and Charli was pretty sure he wasn't admiring her top.

"Hmmm," Charli pondered.

"Evolution is willing to make you an honourary member as our valet," Flair added "Think about how much you'd be gaining."

"A RAW Diva Search Finalist joining Evolution" Triple H continued as he once again moved closer towards Charli "You'd be headlining every RAW magazine from here on."

The gap between Triple H and Charli was becoming smaller and smaller until Charli started to feel The Game's hand get a firm hold on Charli's backside.

"You know Triple H," Charli said as she smiled and decided to play a little game of her own. She came a little closer to the Game "That does sound very, very tempting."

Charli then pressed herself up against the Game to his surprise and she found his grip on her ass tightening.

"So, I guess my answer would just have to be," Charli whispered in the Game's ear as a smile came upon the Game's face, "NO!"

Charli then turned her back to Ric and Hunter but was stopped by a tight grip on her arm and as she turned around again and she found herself in Triple H's grasp. The look on his face said it all and he didn't look too happy about Charli's answer.

"You mis-understood me, Charli," Triple H continued as he pulled Charli closer to him again causing Charli to wince at his now tighter grip on her arm "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

Charli tried to free herself once again, but Triple H only held her arm tighter and he pulled her back towards him and Ric. Charli couldn't help but letting out a small cry as she lost feeling in her hand. She could see Triple H moving his head closer and closer towards hers and his lips were puckered for an unwanted kiss. She could hear Flair enjoying himself as she started laughing and cheering Triple H on. She could feel Triple H's hard breathing on her face and the smell made Charli winch as it got he moved closer and closer. His intentions were crystal clear and there was nothing Charli could do to stop him now. She'd aggravated him and now she's have to withstand the consequences.

"Leave her alone, Hunter!" A man's voice came from behind Charli.

Charli spun around to find Randy Orton standing behind her. Charli smiled a little, but Randy didn't notice. Randy had his eyes fixed on Triple H and Flair. Charli could feel Triple H's tension on her arm as Randy adjusted the World Heavyweight Title on his right shoulder. Triple H's breathing became harder and Flair was trying to restrain him. Triple H finally calmed down a little and loosened his grip on Charli's arm. Charli soon found out that was because Triple H was about to throw Charli across the backstage area and straight into Randy Orton.

Triple H's hand released Charli as he pushed her. Randy and Hunter were a good metre and a half apart and Charli found herself being chucked that distance. Charli lost her footing half way and barely missed the concrete floor and instead hit Randy Orton. Charli's small body landed with impact against Randy's muscular and tanned frame that was at that moment shirtless. Randy's arms went around Charli's waist and shoulders as he held her close, while at the same time watching Ric and Hunter until they were out of sight. Charli could feel every curve of Randy's body on her bare arms and midriff. His muscular body felt warm against her small frame, and right there and then she felt something. She felt secure and safe in his arms, like no one could ever hurt her again. Physically or emotionally. She felt her heart racing and skipping occassional beats when she brought herself back to reality again and again and still found herself in Randy Orton's arms. The arms of the World Heavyweight Champion. Randy's 6'5" frame towered over a small 5'5" Charli Hilton, so he slowly bent down and talked into Charli's ear.

"Are you ok?" He said softly in a voice that sent shivers down Charli's spine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Charli said as she started to move and Randy's arms released her body exposing her to the coolness of the backstage area.

Charli then turned around, looked up and came face to face with Randy.

"Thanks," she said with a cute little smile.

Randy smiled back as he brushed Charli's stray hairs away from her face, causing sensations to shoot once again down Charli's spine. Randy and Charli had become really good friends ever since the RAW Diva Search started. There was just something about him that made him so appealing to Charli and there was an instant click of friendship from the moment they met. Randy had shown Charli the ropes of the WWE and had introduced her to alot of the other WWE superstars including the Divas. She owed him alot for all the things he had done for her during her time with the WWE.

They'd talked a millions times before, but this was the first time that an awkward silence had found it's way into one of their conversations. It was a weird situation and neither Randy nor Charli knew what to say. It was the awkward silence that one usually encounters after an unexpected word or phrase from someone, or in some cases, after an unexpected kiss. However, none of that had happened in this case, so Charli didn't know why she couldn't find the words.

"You sure you're ok?" Randy asked again to break the silence "You want me to walk you back to your dressing room?"

"Only if you want to," Charli replied as she turned and headed for her dressing room.

Charli started walking and found Randy walking by her side in no time. They walked in absolute silence towards the Diva Search locker room and Charli could feel and see Randy Orton occassionally looking over at her out of the corner of her eye. Charli, however, just prepared herself for yet another backstage filming for her new storyline which involved Randy Orton. The cameras would start rolling when Charli and Randy arrived at the Divas locker room and there it was just ahead.

_Just remember your lines and it'll be fine! Follow the script and it'll all be good! Eric will be happy and then all will be good!_

Charli opened the locker room door as the cameras started rolling. She walked straight in and left the door open. Charli, however, then turned around to find Randy looking very silly and uncomfortable in the doorway to the locker room.

"It's ok, Randy," Charli said as she addressed the World Heavyweight Champion "You can come in."

Randy half laughed at Charli as he closed the door behind him and she smiled back. Randy then walked slowly around the room as Charli occupied herself with things.

"Justine's gone him early, by the way," Charli said addressing Randy again "So, no one will ever know you're here except you and me."

Randy laughed again but didn't speak. There was silence in the room for a couple of moments while Charli rushed around and Randy inspected the place. He'd never been inside the Diva's locker room. Actually he'd never been in any Women's locker room even since he signed with the WWE. This was a new experience for him and he was loving every minute of it. The locker room was quite messy with all the Diva's stuff chucked around everywhere. There were bags, make-up, hairbrushes and items of women's clothing chucked around the place - things that you didn't find in every other WWE superstar's locker room. Randy's alone, consisted of mainly wrestling gear (T-shirts, trunks, shorts, joggers and wrestling attire), weights, beer and food. He certainly didn't fit into the Diva's locker room like a key in a lock.

"So, I was thinking of packing up and going back to the hotel," Charli said as she proceed to pack her things.

Randy watched Charli as she moved around the room packing up her things. Randy had really taken a shine to the 23 year old Californian. They had a real connection and Randy really treasured the relationship they had.

"Ok," Randy finally said after a moment of silence "So, you nervous about next week"

"Yeah, kinda," Charli turned her back to Randy "I mean I'm going be a little disappointed if..."

When Charli turned around to face the WWE superstar again something happened that she did not expect. Charli's lips met Randy's as he leaned forward and kissed her.

_This isn't in the script! He isn't suppose to kiss me now, he's just suppose to admit his feelings towards me and I'm meant to tell him I feel the same. The kiss isn't scheduled to happen for another 2 weeks! What on Earth is he doing?_

Charli was so stunned by Randy's actions that she didn't even kiss him back. She wasn't ready for a kiss from the Heavyweight Champion. The romantic story line between them was only just beginning. After a while Randy broke away from Charli and looked at her. Randy was feeling completely stupid right now.

_What the hell was that for Randy? Why on Earth did you just kiss her? I mean that wasn't scripted. STICK TO THE SCRIPT RANDY! STICK TO THE SCRIPT!_

"Look, I'm sorry..." was all that Randy could manage.

"Look Randy I... I" Charli butted in, but she couldn't find the words "I..I.. Have.. To .. Go."

Charli then left her locker room as Randy sat down and put his head in his hands.

_'Cut!'_

"Randy Orton" Eric Bischoff yelled.

Randy looked up to find the RAW GM glaring at him with a disapproving look on his face.

"What the hell was that" Eric asked.

"I don't know" Randy simply said as he looked Eric in the eye.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'" Eric yelled again "That wasn't in the script"

"You weren't meant to kiss her for another 2 weeks" Eric yelled again when Randy didn't reply.

Randy still made no response.

"What on Earth are we going to do now" Eric said, still interrogating Randy "This has screwed up the whole story line"

Eric looked at Randy for an answer. An answer as to what they were going to do now that Randy had screwed up the story line. Randy stood up and looked at Bischoff.

"Rewrite it" Randy simply said in his most cocky tone. The World Heavyweight Champion then simply strolled out of the Women's Locker Room as RAW went off air.


	6. Elimination

**CHAPTER IV - ELIMINATION**

The 12 finalists then appeared again on RAW the following week to find out which Diva would be packing her bags and going home. Charli and her 11 finalist friends walked out to the ring dressed in Red, White Blue for the 4th July RAW episode. Charli's attire consisted of a triangle bikini with the American flag on it and a pair of red, white and blue short shorts. Charli strutted her stuff down towards the ring in cute white stilleto heels with her long hair, in curls that night, bouncing as she walked down the steel ramp towards the WWE ring. Once in the ring, the Coach took over.

"Well ladies one of you will unfortunately realise that to be RAW Diva Search 2005 is not your destiny," the Coach started.

All the finalists looked at one another and Charli reached for Mischa's hand.

"One of you will be going home disappointed today," the Coach said "You must pack your bags and leave the arena."

The Coach reached for an envelope that Lillian Garcia handed to him. The Coach took a while to open it and when he did he walked slowly over to Penny Harris from Detroit, Michigan.

"Penny Harris," the Coach said "You have been eliminated."

Penny hugged all the finalists. Penny was a very sweet girl and in the 4th July outfit she was wearing, you could see that she had the most amazing body, however Penny was also a very shy girl who hardly said two words to Charli throughout this whole competition. Charli hugged Penny when it was her turn and Penny whispered in Charli's ear

"Good luck! I hope you win!"

Charli smiled at her and wished her all the best.

Over the next couple of weeks, one by one each of the Diva Finalists were eliminated, and week by week Charli saw each of her friends leave. Tears, smiles, disappointment shock were just some of the emotions that Charli felt as Coach opened the dreaded envelope each week.

Clara Vickery from Portland, Ohio;

Kelly Christian from Memphis, Tennessee;

Lori Wright from Manhattan, New York;

Jen Matheson from Minneapolis, Minnesota;

Anna Reynolds from Austin, Texas;

Gracey MacPherson from New Jersey;

Lauren Green from Rhode Island; and

Mischa Kingsley from Los Angeles, California.

The night that Mischa left was an emotional night for Charli. Mischa and Charli had become so close and the thought of Mischa leaving brought a tear Charli's eye. Charli was sure that Mischa would have at least made the TOP 3. Mischa was definitely Diva material. She was beautiful, talented and definitely had the support of the RAW viewing audience. However, the support she had obviously wasn't enough to let her stay. It was down to the TOP 3****Justine Spencer from Orlando, Florida; Sally Lee from Atlanta, Georgia; and little Charli Hilton from Orange County; California. From here on the competition was going to be tough!


	7. An Unlikely Match

**CHAPTER VI - AN UNLIKELY MATCH**

"Charli Hilton" the Coach said "You are the RAW Diva Search Winner 2005"

Charli was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to act. Did Coach just say that she was the winner. The winner of 1/2 a million dollars and a 1 year WWE Diva Contract!

Justine leaned forward and hugged Charli as Charli buried her head in the hands. Charli's vision became blurred as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. When the two finalists separated Justine left the ring with the Coach. Charli cheered as the audience cheered and applauded back. Charli climbed the turnbuckle and punched her fist into the air! Charli Hilton - WWE RAW Diva.

A certain WWE Superstar was watching the monitor backstage and shared in Charli's joy and celebration. He picked up his World Heavyweight Title and headed to the ring for his tag-team match-up.

Charli settled in her locker room and watched the tag team match between Randy Orton and Chris Benoit against Triple H and Ric Flair. Evolution had the upper hand throughout most of the match, until some wrong footing by Triple H injured his knee, and Benoit and Orton were able to capitalise. Benoit handled Flair on the outside of the ring while Randy took care of Triple H on the inside. After the RKO, Randy was able to pin Triple H for the 1-2-3. The match had come to a close and Randy Orton's music hit the Canadian arena. The referee raised Orton and Benoit's hands as the celebration began. However, suddenly Randy's music was cut from the arena much to the surprise of Evolution - who were heading back to the locker room, the WWE RAW audience and the 2 victorious WWE superstars standing in the RAW ring. Suddenly a familiar music came on which brought a smile to the 3rd generation superstar's face. Charli Hilton appeared from behind the backstage curtain and the crowd roared with applause.

The RAW Diva Search winner walked straight past Evolution and headed towards the ring with a little smile on her face as she eyed the World Heavyweight Champion. As Charli stepped into the ring, Chris Benoit thought it appropriate to leave the ring himself as he had a feeling of what to expect next.

_Meanwhile backstage in the General Manager's Office_

"What the hell is going on here" Eric Bischoff asked the Coach as he saw Charli emerge from the backstage area and into the ring.

"I don't know boss" the Coach said "This isn't in the script"

"You're damn right this isn't in the script" Eric yelled at the Coach "Has everyone around here gone mad"

"First it was cocky Randy Orton that decided to have his own way and change the script and this week it's Charli Hilton" Eric Bischoff raved on "The cheek of that woman! She hasn't even been a RAW Diva for one night and she thinks that she can do what she wants and change my script"

Charli approached the 3rd generation superstar in the middle of the ring. Randy Orton was firmly planted where he was and he looked quite confused as the small brunette approached him. Charli then did something that neither the audience, Evolution or Randy Orton was expecting. She softly placed her hands on Randy's face, pulled him closer and kissed him. Right there in the middle of Toronto, Canada. Charli Hilton kissed Randy Orton. The Diva Search Winner and the WWE Heavyweight Champion. 'An unlikely match' as JR put it.

"Holy hell" Eric Bischoff yelled back in his office "That kiss was meant to happen next week! Not this week! Not this week! Stick to the script people! Stick to the script"

Charli then went to pull away from him, but Randy grabbed her around the waist and kissed her back and this time there was some tongue action happening. The crowd roared with applause and so did some of the WWE superstars in the back, especially Chris Jericho who had ideas about next week's RAW. When the kiss ended, the two smiled at each other before Charli raised Randy's hand high in the air and Randy's music hit the arena as RAW went off the air.


	8. Consequences

**CHAPTER VII - CONSEQUENCES**

"Randy Orton!", were the words out of Chris Jericho's mouth to introduce the first guest on _The Highlight Reel. _Randy's music hit the arena and once inside the ring, Jericho didn't waste anytime dawdling around and cut right to the chase. Randy Orton made an entrance and when he reached the ring he climbed the 2nd rope and took in all the applause and physch that the audience was pumping out. Orton then acknowledged the presence of Jericho in the ring before taking a seat and grabbing a mic for himself. Jericho fired away.

"So, how are you Randy?" Jericho asked simply

"Pretty damn good Chris," Orton replied seemingly relaxed.

"Did you watch the RAW Diva Search, Randy," Jericho said cutting straight to the chase.

"Yeah, I did as a matter of fact," Orton replied still keeping his cool and relaxing.

Jericho smiled before asking his final question.

"So, that leaves me with this Orton," Jericho said calmly "What do you think of our Raw Diva Search Winner, Charli Hilton?"

Orton was perplexed and had no idea how to word what he wanted to say next. As a matter of fact he had no idea what he could actually say to that question. But he was saved by Jericho.

"Ok, well let's bring her out shall we," Jericho said as the crowd roared "The Raw Diva Search 2005 Winner, Ladies and Gentleman, The gorgeous, Charli Hilton".

The Raw Diva Search 2005 music hit the arena...

And out came Charli Hilton, the petite brunette from Orange County, California. Randy couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she looked tonight. From her messy, dark locks to her stiletto heels. She strutted her way to the ring and was unable to keep her eyes off the WWE superstar in the middle of the ring, and it wasn't Jericho. Randy Orton tried to hide his grin but couldn't as the brown eyed beauty entered the ring a Stacey Keibler style entrance. Charli took a mic and also sat down to take her spot on the Highlight Reel.

"How are you doing Charli?" Jericho started his conversation with Charli.

"Fantastic, thank you, Chris" Charli answered in the bubbly tone that the RAW audience knew and loved.

'How does it feel to have won the RAW Diva Search 2005?" Jericho continued.

"I've just won ½ a million dollars, I have a WWE contract and I'm standing in a WWE RAW ring with Chris Jericho - the first ever Undisputed WWE Champion," Jericho smiled and nodded "and the youngest WWE World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history - Randy Orton". Charli paused and looked at Orton.

"Isn't that every and any girl's dream, Chris?" Charli continued "I'm feeling pretty damn lucky and pretty damn proud to be representing the RAW audience of WWE fans worldwide as your WWE RAW Diva!"

The audience roared with applause and Charli raised her hand and smiled.

"Anyway..." Chris Jericho started before Evolution's music hit the arena.

Triple H emerged from the black curtain with a blonde girl on his arm. As the mystery girl stepped out into the lights, Charli recognised her immediately and was the first to speak when the music died down.

"Justine" Charli asked as she addressed the mystery woman with Triple H.

"Yes, Charli it's me" Justine said as she removed the sunglasses she had on.

"What the hell are you doing" Charli asked very curious as to what the runner-up of the RAW Diva Search was doing with Triple H.

"You don't fool me Charli" Justine started "I see right through you."

Justine could see the confused look on Charli's face as she stood in the WWE ring with Jericho and Randy Orton.

"You act so innocent, Charli" Justine continued "You play the sweet, innocent angel so well."

"But I know that's just a lie" Justine said as her tone suddenly turned ugly "You are nothing but a lie, Charli Hilton. And a cheater."

Charli was completely lost and confused as to what Justine was going on about.

"What on Earth..." Charli started to defend herself.

"I'm not finished" Justine butted in "You cheated to win this Diva Search and you were the bitch, who robbed me of 1/2 a million dollars"

Charli was still completely confused. She looked at Randy and he only shrugged his shoulders. He obviously had no idea what was happening either.

"You used a WWE Superstar to get popularity to earn more votes for this Diva Search" Justine continued "Your kiss with Randy Orton just 'coincidentally' happened during the week where the votes counted most"

Charli couldn't believe what she was hearing and neither could Randy Orton seeing as he was involved in it as well.

"You rigged the system just so you could win" Justine finished "And if there's one thing I hate more than losing, it's a cheater beating me"

Charli shook her head at Justine.

_Why on Earth is she being so stupid! She knows that none of that is true!_

"So, Charli, I decided to make a decision" Justine finished up "I decided to take up the offer you turned down."

Charli was lost again.

"I decided to join the most dominating force in Sports Entertainment today" Justine said as she looked at Triple H "I decided to join Evolution"

Charli was absolutely shocked at her fellow finalists words! However, she wasn't the only one. Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and the WWE Superstars in the RAW locker room were completely stunned - including Ric Flair and Batista. The RAW audience booed and jeered Justine until Triple H took centre stage with the mic.

"Now, Eric Bishoff has decided that you two should see a little wrestling action" Triple H began as he pointed a finger towards Randy Orton and Charli Hilton "You will be seeing tag-team action against... Justine Spencer and me, The Game."

As soon as Triple H finished the Game's music filled the arena.

"Crap" Charli exclaimed loudly as soon as she and Randy were backstage.

"What" Randy asked.

"I'm not a wrestler" Charli plainly explained "I don't even know the first thing about wrestling"

Randy went to laugh at her comments until he saw her face and how very serious she was about this whole thing.

"Look" Randy said to her as he turned her around to face him "Justine's not a wrestler either, you'll be fine"

Charli didn't reply. She sighed as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I guess so" Charli halfheartedly said.

Randy leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before embracing her. She hugged him back.


	9. Evolution's Revenge

**CHAPTER VIII** -** EVOLUTIONS REVENGE**

Charli helped Randy Orton backstage. The wound on his head was gushing blood and the 3rd Generation superstar could hardly stand up straight. Charli sat him down on his couch in his locker room while she went to get a wet towel to clean him up.

Randy Charli had the upper-hand in their tag-team match against Justine Triple H, until Evolution decided to intervene. The ref had been knocked down when Triple H moved and Randy accidentally dropped kicked Earl Hebner. Evolution then decided to jump on Randy Orton and take advantage of the situation. Meanwhile, Charli was taking care of Justine outside the ring. Charli scaled the top turned buckle to jump off Justine on the outside of the ring, except Ric Flair knocked her down and her knee hit the canvas full-on. Charli could hardly move as she watched her boyfriend get smashed in the head twice with a steel chair. Triple H, then went for the cover and after the 1-2-3 the match was over and Charli and Randy were left bruised and bloody in the middle of the ring.

Charli bent down infront of Randy Orton and dabbed his wound with the wet towel.

"Are you ok?" Charli said as she concerningly looked into the Legend Killer's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Randy said, but then his tone turned very concerningly to Charli "How's your knee"

"It's ok" Charli said as she continued to clean up Randy's blood from his face "It's just a little sore, but it should be fine."

Charli went to get up to rinse the bloody towel, when her knee gave way and she ended up falling to the ground. Randy went to help her up.

"It looks a little worse than sore" he said as he held her up on her feet.

"No seriously, Randy" Charli bravely said even though her knee was throbbing with pain "It'll be fine."

"Sure" Randy said as he led her out of the door and towards the EMT's room.

**CHAPTER VIII - PART 2**

"Holy hell" Charli exclaimed as Jack, the EMT, tried to straighten her leg.

"OK" Jack said as he took one more look at Charli's injured knee, which was now looking very purple and bruised.

"What" Randy asked very concerned "Is it going to be ok"

"Yeah, it'll be fine" Jack replied in a very bland tone "She just need to keep off it for a couple of weeks and then it'll be back to normal in no time."

Jack left the room. Charli didn't like the sound of that. She didn't like the thought of not being able to walk properly for a 'couple' of weeks.

"Just use these until the bruising goes down" Jack said as he came back into the room holding a pair of crutches and a knee brace "And use this for at least..."

Just at that moment Evolution broke into the EMT's room and Jack fled for his life.

Randy Orton was knocked off his feet after a blow to the head from Triple H and he was busted open again. Charli backed into a corner before Triple H grabbed her by the hair. Charli didn't know what to expect. She didn't know Triple H well enough to presume that he wouldn't hit a woman, especially a woman who had turned his offer down. Then out of no where, Justine appeared. She smiled an deceitful smile at Charli before she rammed Charli into the concrete wall behind them. That was the last thing Charli saw for the night. She completely passed out and lay concussed on the floor until the EMT's carried her out of the arena and to the nearest hospital.


	10. Something's Right

**CHAPTER X - AN EXPECTED SURPRISE**

Charli started tossing up names as to who it could be. Tonight was no different to last week, only last week was roses and this week was lilies. Someone kept dropping anonymous letters and bouquets of flowers at the Women's locker room door addressed for Charli Hilton and it wasn't Randy Orton, her boyfriend.

_Chris Jericho? No, he's Randy's best mate and he would never do anything to jeopardise that. Shelton Bejamin? Ever since he got to RAW he's had an eye for me, but he's not the flowers type of guy._

Charli was stuck. She had no idea who it could be. She kept thinking as she made her way towards Eric Bischoff's office.

"Come in" Eric said as he heard the knock on the door.

"Well, if it isn't our little Diva Search winner" Eric said as Charli emerged through the door "What can I do for you."

Eric had cooled off Charli and Randy for 'altering' the RAW script after Randy had saved Eric from Triple H a few weeks ago on RAW. Everything was good when you were on the GM's good side.

"Well, I need to ask a favour" Charli said cautiously.

"Yes.." Eric replied as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was wondering if I could have a bit of air time for next week's RAW" Charli asked, bracing herself for the worst.

"Why" Eric asked curiously as he looked Charli in the eye.

Charli cleared her throat "There's an important announcement I need to make."

"How important" Eric asked suspiciously.

"Life changing" Charli replied quickly.

"Fine" Eric said as he relaxed back in his office chair "But I can only give you 10 minutes max."

Charli smiled "That's all I'll need."

Butterflies were invading Charli's stomach as she got up to head to the ring the following week on RAW.

"You ready" Stacey Keibler asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Charli said, not completely confident in her words.

"Trust me" Stacey said as she hugged Charli lightly "It'll all work out for you."

Charli smiled back at her fellow RAW Diva as they separated from their hug. Charli then took a deep breath and headed for the ring. However, she was stalled on her way by a certain 'legend killer'.

"Charli" a voice called from her, and when she turned around she saw Randy Orton quickly walking towards her.

Randy stood infront of her.

"What's this big announcement you're making tonight about" Randy asked curiously.

His blue eyes were huge as they looked directly into her brown ones. Charli placed both her hands on his chest.

"I love you" was all she had to say.

Charli then stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed Randy softly on the mouth before smiling and heading towards the ring. Randy was stunned.

_Did she just say that she loved me? She did. She loves me. I love her too._

"I love you too" Randy yelled out after her. However, he wasn't quite sure if she heard him.

Charli stood in the ring as the Diva Search 2005 music faded and now all Charli could hear was the murmur from the Madison Square Garden RAW audience and her heart beating ever so heavily in her chest. She took a deep breath and dived in.

"I don't have much air time, so I'll cut straight to the chase" Charli said "So, Ladies and Gentleman, your World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton."

Randy Orton's music hit the arena and the crowd went wild. Charli smiled as the love of her life emerged from behind the black curtain. When Randy entered the ring, he made his way towards Charli and then tilted his head down and kissed her in the middle of the Madison Square Garden ring. When the music died down and the crowd ceased their cheering and applause Charli continued onto her 'big announcement'.

"Randy" Charli started "You have been with me through everything. You've been amazing to me. In the ring, beyond the ring, and everywhere else, including the bedroom."

The crowd roared and cheering. They loved it, and so did Randy Orton. The cocky grin once again crept its way across his face. All Charli could do was smile before continuing.

"So, thank you" Charli said.

Randy smiled at the petite brunette. He loved her and everything about her. There was something about her that really caught his eye - now and when it all started between them many months ago.

"And, Randy there's something really important that I have to tell you now" Charli said as he voice suddenly turned serious.

Randy's smile faded and he had a look of curiosity come onto his face as he eyed his girlfriend in the middle of the ring.

"Randy" Charli started trying to find the words "Randy".

Charli cleared her throat and tried again. Randy saw her having trouble with her words and stepped forward and took her hand.

"Randy" Charli started again as she looked Randy Orton straight in the eye.

_This is it! There's no turning back now! Randy, I love you!_

"You're going to be a father" Charli finished "I'm pregnant".

A wave of silence came over the audience and Randy Orton looked completely stunned. Then suddenly he hugged Charli, like he was never going to see her again. The audience broke into cheers as he lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around. The smile on his face was now there permanently. When he let her go he smiled at her and she smiled back as the tears of happiness welled in her pretty brown eyes. He kissed her with all his heart. The love of his life. The woman who had changed his life. The mother of his unborn child. Life didn't get much better than this. Randy smiled at Charli one last time before hugging her again. He wasn't going to let this one go.


	11. An Expected Surprise

**CHAPTER X - AN EXPECTED SURPRISE**

Charli started tossing up names as to who it could be. Tonight was no different to last week, only last week was roses and this week was lilies. Someone kept dropping anonymous letters and bouquets of flowers at the Women's locker room door addressed for Charli Hilton and it wasn't Randy Orton, her boyfriend.

_Chris Jericho? No, he's Randy's best mate and he would never do anything to jeopardise that. Shelton Bejamin? Ever since he got to RAW he's had an eye for me, but he's not the flowers type of guy._

Charli was stuck. She had no idea who it could be. She kept thinking as she made her way towards Eric Bischoff's office.

"Come in" Eric said as he heard the knock on the door.

"Well, if it isn't our little Diva Search winner" Eric said as Charli emerged through the door "What can I do for you."

Eric had cooled off Charli and Randy for 'altering' the RAW script after Randy had saved Eric from Triple H a few weeks ago on RAW. Everything was good when you were on the GM's good side.

"Well, I need to ask a favour" Charli said cautiously.

"Yes.." Eric replied as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was wondering if I could have a bit of air time for next week's RAW" Charli asked, bracing herself for the worst.

"Why" Eric asked curiously as he looked Charli in the eye.

Charli cleared her throat "There's an important announcement I need to make."

"How important" Eric asked suspiciously.

"Life changing" Charli replied quickly.

"Fine" Eric said as he relaxed back in his office chair "But I can only give you 10 minutes max."

Charli smiled "That's all I'll need."

Butterflies were invading Charli's stomach as she got up to head to the ring the following week on RAW.

"You ready" Stacey Keibler asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Charli said, not completely confident in her words.

"Trust me" Stacey said as she hugged Charli lightly "It'll all work out for you."

Charli smiled back at her fellow RAW Diva as they separated from their hug. Charli then took a deep breath and headed for the ring. However, she was stalled on her way by a certain 'legend killer'.

"Charli" a voice called from her, and when she turned around she saw Randy Orton quickly walking towards her.

Randy stood infront of her.

"What's this big announcement you're making tonight about" Randy asked curiously.

His blue eyes were huge as they looked directly into her brown ones. Charli placed both her hands on his chest.

"I love you" was all she had to say.

Charli then stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed Randy softly on the mouth before smiling and heading towards the ring. Randy was stunned.

_Did she just say that she loved me? She did. She loves me. I love her too._

"I love you too" Randy yelled out after her. However, he wasn't quite sure if she heard him.

Charli stood in the ring as the Diva Search 2005 music faded and now all Charli could hear was the murmur from the Madison Square Garden RAW audience and her heart beating ever so heavily in her chest. She took a deep breath and dived in.

"I don't have much air time, so I'll cut straight to the chase" Charli said "So, Ladies and Gentleman, your World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton."

Randy Orton's music hit the arena and the crowd went wild. Charli smiled as the love of her life emerged from behind the black curtain. When Randy entered the ring, he made his way towards Charli and then tilted his head down and kissed her in the middle of the Madison Square Garden ring. When the music died down and the crowd ceased their cheering and applause Charli continued onto her 'big announcement'.

"Randy" Charli started "You have been with me through everything. You've been amazing to me. In the ring, beyond the ring, and everywhere else, including the bedroom."

The crowd roared and cheering. They loved it, and so did Randy Orton. The cocky grin once again crept its way across his face. All Charli could do was smile before continuing.

"So, thank you" Charli said.

Randy smiled at the petite brunette. He loved her and everything about her. There was something about her that really caught his eye - now and when it all started between them many months ago.

"And, Randy there's something really important that I have to tell you now" Charli said as he voice suddenly turned serious.

Randy's smile faded and he had a look of curiosity come onto his face as he eyed his girlfriend in the middle of the ring.

"Randy" Charli started trying to find the words "Randy".

Charli cleared her throat and tried again. Randy saw her having trouble with her words and stepped forward and took her hand.

"Randy" Charli started again as she looked Randy Orton straight in the eye.

_This is it! There's no turning back now! Randy, I love you!_

"You're going to be a father" Charli finished "I'm pregnant".

A wave of silence came over the audience and Randy Orton looked completely stunned. Then suddenly he hugged Charli, like he was never going to see her again. The audience broke into cheers as he lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around. The smile on his face was now there permanently. When he let her go he smiled at her and she smiled back as the tears of happiness welled in her pretty brown eyes. He kissed her with all his heart. The love of his life. The woman who had changed his life. The mother of his unborn child. Life didn't get much better than this. Randy smiled at Charli one last time before hugging her again. He wasn't going to let this one go.


	12. I Wanna Make Things Right

**CHAPTER XI - I WANNA MAKE THINGS RIGHT**

Randy Orton was having second thoughts next week on RAW.

_What if this doesn't work? What if I screw everything up? Everything's perfect the way it is. I can either screw it up or make it better._

"Something on your mind Orton" Stacey Keibler asked as she watched Randy pace the backstage area.

"You have no idea" Randy said looking up at the leggy diva before taking a seat.

Stacey sat next to him and proceeded to uncover what was bothering the World Heavyweight Champion.

"Is it Charli" Stacey asked breaking the silence.

_It obviously had to be about Charli. Randy wasn't ever worried about anything else but Charli. You wouldn't have thought such a cocky Randy Orton could ever stick to one girl, but nowadays, since he and Charli got together, he wore his emotions on his sleeves._

"Yep" Randy replied simply "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

Stacey was confused "What are you doing"

Randy sighed as he looked at Stacey in the eye. He then placed a small box in her hands and when she opened it she knew what he was talking about. Stacey got so excited and couldn't refrain from hugging Randy. When she parted from him, she spoke again.

"So, you're asking her tonight" Stacey asked still very excited.

"I think so" Randy said "But I dunno if it's the right time."

"Now's a better time than any Randy" Stacey said "That child she's carrying is your responsibility too."

"I know" Randy said smiling to himself.

There was nothing more that he wanted than a kid, especially if it was with Charli.

"You televising it" Stacey asked after she had settled down.

"I don't know" Randy said plainly "I have to talk to Bischoff."

"Well, go do it now" Stacey said "Or you'll miss your chance tonight."

"OK" Randy Orton stood up and made his way to the GM's office.

However, before Stacey Keibler was out of site he turned around and addressed her again.

"Stace" Randy said as she looked up at him "Thanks."

Stacey Keibler smiled at him as he disappeared around the corner.

"Randy Orton" Eric Bischoff said as Randy took a seat in his office "What is it now"

"Um..." Randy started "I just wanted to know what's next for my story line with Charli."

Eric looked suspicious of Randy but answered his question anyway.

"Well, we're thinking of a marriage or something along the lines, but then Vince has had this idea of Charli's secret admirer breaking up the whole happy ending between you two" Eric said.

"Is tonight too soon for me to propose" Randy asked cautiously.

"Why" Eric asked.

"Cause I wanna do it for real tonight" Randy blurted out.

"You wanna do it for real" Eric asked "You're asking Charli Hilton to marry you"

"Yes" Randy replied "She's carrying my child and I don't want to let her go."

Eric still looked confused "You mean to tell me that she's actually carrying your child and that you actually want to marry her"

"Yes" Randy replied again.

Eric let out a sigh "Well, I guess you could."

"Thank Eric" Randy said as he smiled. He shook Eric Bischoff's hand before heading out the door.

"But just remember, the Secret Admirer will be coming into the picture soon..." Eric trailed off as Randy was already out of sight and on his way to the ring.

Randy watched as Charli Hilton made her way towards the ring. Her music was pumping throughout the arena and the audience were going wild, but all Randy Orton could hear was his head preparing what he was going to say to her an his heart beating heavily in his chest.

Charli smiled as she stood before Randy. The father of her unborn child and the man that made her so happy.

"Charli" Randy said very softy into the microphone "There's nothing more that I want than to see you happy."

Charli smiled.

"When you told me that I was going to be a father, I knew that this was right" Randy continued "I knew that I had to take responsibility for my actions, which includes my baby."

"There's nothing more that I want, than to spend the rest of my life with you" he continued as he looked into Charli's eyes "I wanna make things right."

There was a long pause, and not a pin drop could be heard from the audience. Even JR and Jerry "The King" Lawler were silent as Randy dropped to one knee. Charli's hand immediately rushed to her face, covering her mouth as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Randy took her hand and reached, with his other hand, into his pocket retrieving a small box.

"Charli" Randy said "Will you marry me"

Charli was perplexed. She was stunned and the tears just kept flowing down her pretty face.

_C'mon Charli! Say something! He asked you if you wanted to marry him and you're not going to answer! C'mon girl! Pull yourself together! Say it! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Charli took the microphone from Randy and softly said, amoungst her tears"Yes"

Randy placed the ring on her left hand. Randy got to his feet and for a moment the couple just looked at each other. Charli then jumped into Randy's arms and hugged him, just like he'd hugged her when he found out he was going to be a father. He kissed her back. The balloons and confetti then suddenly started falling from the ceiling as the RAW screen read the words _Mr and Mrs Randy Orton. _

_I told Jericho nothing extravagant! I wasn't even sure if she was going to say yes._

Charli looked at Randy before she kissed him again. He then whispered in her ear "I love you." Charli beamed as she hugged him back and he knew that she loved him too.


	13. The Big Night

**CHAPTER** **XII - THE BIG NIGHT**

Randy Orton patiently paced the backstage area of RAW the following Monday night. If he wasn't straightening his tie, he was adjusting his hair or fiddling with his collar. Randy was a mess and his nerves were getting the best of him.

"Randy, mate" Jericho came up behind his friend "Settle down. It's all downhill from here on."

Randy looked at Jericho. His best mate and his best man tonight. Jericho was right. It was all downhill from here on. He'd made the proposal and now he could sit back and enjoy tonight - only praying that nothing would ruin it for him or Charli.

Charli couldn't believe how nervous she was. Nothing seemed to be right. Her 'baby bump' was noticeably showing underneath her garments, her hair wasn't neat enough and was that a stain on her very new, clean white dress!

"Stress less hun" Stacey Keibler exclaimed as she shot up from her seat. She had patiently watched Charli pace the room for 5 minutes as she couldn't stand it any longer.

Charli was plainly surprise at her friends abrupt behaviour, but burst out laughing soon afterwards. Charli flopped on the couch and Stacey joined her.

"Darl, it's all gonna be fine" Stacey said "It's all downhill from here on. There's nothing to worry about."

Charli thought about it.

_Stacey's right. There's nothing to stress about. I'll get sit back and enjoy the rest of the night. What am I worrying about. Randy's probably relaxed and ready to go. C'mon Charli! You're getting married! Be HAPPY!_

Charli popped a beer and gave one to Stacey.

"Right" Charli said "Well, let's get this party started"

**Randy woke up the next morning to find a pleasant surprise. Boy had he had a night and to remind him of that was the beautiful woman he found that morning. Charli Hilton the RAW Diva Search 2005 winner was right there next to him. Lying naked underneath the hotel's crimson bed covers next to the World Heavyweight Champion. RAW had just gone of air and Randy was still all over Charli Hilton from that kiss they just shared in the middle of the WWE ring. Randy invited Charli to his hotel room for a drink and she gladly accepted. Randy closed the door behind him and before he could even ask Charli what she wanted to drink, he met her lips once again. She kissed him and he kissed her back. One thing led to another and the couple soon found themselves in eachothers' arms under the covers of Randy's hotel deluxe queen bed.**

**Randy took a moment to just look at her and discover how truly beautiful a creature she was. Her masses of dark locks were neatly scattered across the pillow her head rested on. Her flawless face half burried into the pillow whilst she dreamt, unbeknownst that Randy Orton was sitting next to her looking at her. **

**Randy leaned forward and kissed her softy on the cheek before getting up to have a shower. When he got back, he found her still in the bed they shared last night. Charli, however, was sitting up, bundled in the bed covers, smiling at him. He approached her again and sat down next to her on the bed, however it was her turn to kiss him. She softly kissed him on the lips which made that ever so signature 'cocky grin' of Randy Orton's to creep it's way across the Champ's face. Charli smiled back as she kissed him again.**

**"I have to get going" Randy said as the couple's lips parted.**

**"What a way to ruin the moment Randy Orton" Charli said with that sarcasm in her tone "I honestly thought you were better than that, Champ."**

**She looked up at him with her dark beady eyes and he couldn't help himself. Randy kissed her again, she kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pinned her on the bed. He knew he had to go but he couldn't help himself. There was something about her eyes that always made him want to come back for more. Randy kissed her one last time before he sat up again.**

**"I really have to go now" Randy stated as she smiled at Charli who was still lying on the bed underneath him. **

**"OK" Charli said as her voice returned to its normal tone "you better go then."**

**Randy got up to head for the door and Charli followed him, careless about the fact that she was still wrapped up in the Champ's bed covers - and ONLY those bed covers! Randy stepped into the hallway and so did Charli. However, both Charli and Randy were oblivious to the fact that the keys to the room were in the room and the door was slamming shut as the couple gave each other a goodbye kiss. **

**"I'll go down and get a key" Randy said half laughing at his misfortune.**

**"You better, Mr Heavyweight Champion, cause unfortunately I can't" Charli said looking down at her atire and smiling.**

**All Randy could do was laugh as he headed down to the reception. **

**Charli sat outside room 199 as she waited for Randy. She was still bundled up in the bed covers. Suddenly, she heard the footsteps of someone coming around the corner towards her and a smile crept its way across her face. However, the person making their way towards her wasn't Randy Orton, it was Chris Jericho. **

**"Charli Hilton" Chris said as he recognised the RAW Diva Search winner.**

**"Chris Jericho" Charli exclaimed back as she smiled at him. **

**Chris smiled back and kept walking until he realised something was odd about finding Charli Hilton on the floor, wrapped in bed covers in the corridor outside Randy Orton's hotel room.**

**"Should I ask why you're in the corridor, outside Randy Orton's room, wrapped in bed covers" Chris asked as he addressed Charli.**

**Charli looked up at him, but was saved as another person came towards him through the corridor. Charli and Chris both looked up to find Randy Orton making his way towards them with a hotel key in his hand. When Randy made it to them and Charli stood up next to Randy to face Chris Jericho, something clicked for the curious Canadian.**

**"I see" Jericho said as he looked at the couple and smiled to himself.**

**Jericho proceeded to walk away from the couple past Randy Orton, but stopped. Jericho stopped as he was next to Orton and said quietly.**

**"You dog you"**

**Charli didn't turn to face Jericho, but as she bit her bottom lip and smiled, Randy knew she heard it too. **

That was the first time anybody in the WWE learnt that Charli and Randy were more than an onscreen couple. Randy remembered that morning (and that night) well. The chemistry between him and Charli grew from a little on-screen spark to an off-scream romance. Randy and Charli's onscreen story line made it easy for Charli and Randy to be together and what they did on screen wasn't just acting.

Randy looked at himself in the mirror one last time and straightened his tie. This was it. The World Heavyweight Champion took a deep breath before heading towards the ring for the biggest night of his life.

**A knock at the door the next morning didn't even stir the RAW Diva Search Winner as she lay fast asleep in the arms of her boyfriend, Randy Orton. Charli had had a late night and was completely exhausted, which meant that she had completely forgotton the press conference she had to attend the next morning. The knock at the door persisted, but Charli Hilton still refused to budge.**

_**Go away! I need some sleep!**_

**Randy's arms were wrapped around her and the couple were cosily snuggled under the covers. Charli had no intention of getting up. Suddenly, the door handle turned and two people entered the room.**

**"Charli" a female voice called.**

**"Charli Hilton" another female voice called.**

**Charli ignored the voices and continued to doze off.**

**"Randy Orton" 2 confused female voices exclaimed when they reached Charli's bedroom.**

**Charli shot up into a sitting position and came face to face with the Women's Champion, Lita and Christy Hemme. **

**"Charli Hilton" Lita said in a very contrary tone "What do we have here"**

**"Charli, the press conference starts in 1/2 an hour" Christy said remembering her purpose for entering Charli Hilton's hotel room.**

**Lita started to laugh and Charli just raised an eyebrow at both of them. Suddenly, the man next to Charli started to stir. Randy Orton opened his eyes to find Charli gone from his side. However, when he sat up, he found Charli alright, but he also found 2 other RAW Divas. Christy's eyes then widened as her eyes travelled south from Randy's face. Randy quickly pulled the covers over his lower half, which almost revealed Charli's top half which was being covered by the blankets.**

**"Well" Christy said to break the silence "We should probably go and let Charli get ready."**

**Christy headed for the door, but Lita grabbed her arm and stopped her. **

**"No wait" Lita said, turning to face Charli and Randy again "I wanna know what the deal is."**

**Randy Orton smiled.**

**"Well" Lita said as she sat on the edge of the occupied bed "This obviously isn't the RAW Script."**

**This time Charli smiled as she shook her head.**

**"Ok" Lita continued. The very curious red head pondered her next question "So, you guys are for real"**

**Randy and Charli looked at each other before it was Randy's turn to speak.**

**"Looks that way doesn't it" Randy said as he smiled at Charli.**

Charli Hilton looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She remembered that morning, when Lita and Christy had walked in on her and Randy, really well and it always brought a smile to her smile.

"Hun" Stacey Keibler said as she poked her head around the Women's Locker Room door "It's time"

Charli smiled at Stacey before glancing in the mirror once more.

_This is it! Let's do this!_

Randy Orton approached the ring as his music pumped out of the speakers. Chris Jericho stood in the ring and smiled at Randy got into the ring. With his black suite on Randy looked ready, but from the look on the World Heavyweight Champion's faceJericho could tell his best friend was all nerves.

"You ready man" Jericho whispered in Randy's ear as the music cut.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Randy whispered back as The Wedding March started to play.

Randy's attention was drawntowards the small brunette that started to approach the ring. His future wife. Charli Hilton accompanied by Stacey Keibler.

_Man does she look beautiful!_

Randy couldn't keep his eyes off CharliShe was dressed in a beautiful, white strapless gownand her dress and Stacey's matched the red and white decorations perfectly.

Charli got into the ringand Randy smiled at her as she beamed back at her. When Charli got close enough Randy, The World Heavyweight Champion reached forward and took her hand.

The priest began.

"I Do" Charli replied to the priest's question as she stood and faced Randy.

"I Do" Randy replied to the same question.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest finally said.

This was the moment that Randy Orton had been waiting for. The kiss that would seal his future and his fate with the woman he loved more than life itself. Randy leaned forward and so did Charli. Their lips were centimetres from meeting, but were suddenly stopped as Batista came up behind the happy couple: steel chair in hand. Batista's swing with the steel chair hit Randy hard and fast knocking him out cold infront of his future bride. However, Charli didn't rush to Randy's side as Batista's steel chair proceeded to hit Chris Jericho too. Stacey Keibler rushed to Charli's side, but the Diva Search Winner simply pushed her fellow Diva away. When Batista had finished he looked at Charli and she looked at him.

The RAW audience were then shocked as Charli smiled and approached Batista. The Diva Search winner then took Batista's hand and raised it high in the air. The RAW audience weren't liking the surprise they were just treated too. They booed Batista and Charli as the two then made their way towards the backstage area. The two then stopped at the top of the RAW ramp. Randy Orton came back into consciousness as his eyes lay on Charli and Batista.

Charli felt her heart breaking in two as she watched Randy's face as he lay in the middle of the ring. Charli, however, couldn't show it. She couldn't show that she really loved and cared about Randy Orton. She just couldn't. Randy's heart sank to his knees as he watched the next thing happen. Charli looked at Batista as he looked back at her. He then pulled her closer for a pash.

_Randy! Randy! I love you Randy! Please don't hate me! I love you! I have to do this! Please understand! Randy!_

Charli didn't enjoy one part of that kiss and she certainly didn't appreciate Batista's tongue invading her mouth without invitation. Batista was an awful kisser and now Charli knew that for sure, first hand! Charli took one last look at Randy Orton's face. She knew his heart was breaking and she knew it was all her fault.


	14. Please Understand

**XIV - STICKING TO THE SCRIPT**

Charli Hilton admired the simple gold ring on her left hand as she entered the building for another episode of Monday night RAW. Randy and her had decided to officially get hitched on the weekend and now Charli couldn't keep her eyes off her left hand. It was a small, but beautiful ceremony. Stacey Keibler was maid of honour and Jericho was best man. Both the bride and groom's parents were there and that's all there needed to be. Charli remembered the first time she met Randy's parents well.

**"Charls, don't worry" Randy said as he took Charli's hand "They'll love you."**

**Charli was nervous. She and Randy had just pulled up infront of the Orton's mansion in St Louis, Missouri. They were there for the weekend to meet Randy's parents. Randy had just found he was going to be a father and he wanted Charli to meet his parents to let them know in person that a future Orton was going to be born in several months. **

**"Is that my boy" Mrs Orton greeted Randy as soon as she opened the front door.**

**"Mum" Randy said as he leaned forward and hugged his mum.**

**"Mum, this is Charli Hilton" Randy said as he put his arm around Charli.**

**"Nice to meet you Mrs Orton" Charli said as she leaned forward and hugged Mrs Orton as well. **

**"The pleasure's all mine dear" Mrs Orton said as she hugged Charli back "Come in you two."**

**Randy and Charli moved inside the Orton mansion only to be greeted by "Cowboy" Bob Orton as soon as the door close behind them**

**"Randy, ma boy" Mr Orton exclaimed as he saw Randy.**

**He walked over and gave his son a handshake and a manly hug. **

**"And who's this lovely young lady here, Randall" Mr Orton asked as soon as his eyes hit Charli.**

**"Charli Hilton" Charli said as she extended her hand "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Orton."**

**Bob Orton took Charli's hand before speaking to her again.**

**"Charli, huh" Mr Orton said "Is that short for something"**

**"Charlene" Charli replied "But I haven't been called that since I was a little girl." **

**"Well, Charli" Mr Orton continued "Welcome to the Orton home."**

**Charli smiled and Randy knew she was going to fit in just fine.**

**"So, Charli" Mrs Orton asked as Charli made her way into the kitchen to help with the washing up after lunch "Where's a girl like you from"**

**"Orange County, California, Mrs Orton" Charli said as she grabbed a towel "It's a beautiful place to grow up in. I've lived there all my life until I got into the WWE."**

**Mrs Orton smiled and nodded. **

**"Randy's a very lucky boy to have someone like you" Mrs Orton continued "I don't think I've ever seen my Randy so happy."**

**Charli beamed and smiled back at Mrs Orton. **

**"Thank you Mrs Orton" was Charli's response "That means alot to me."**

**"I'm sure that baby does too" Mrs Orton said much to Charli's surprise "When were you and Randy planning on telling us"**

**Charli was shocked. **

_**I don't think I'm showing that much. She's good!**_

**"We were actually planning on doing it after lunch sometime" Charli managed.**

**Mrs Orton smiled as she leaned forward and hugged Charli**.

**"Don't worry dear" Mrs Orton said half-laughing** **"If it's my approval you want, you have it, by all means."**

**Charli smiled and sighed with relief.**

**"I can see that Randy loves you dearly and I don't want to be the nasty bitchy-mother character that stands in your way of happiness" Mrs Orton continued.**

**"So, do we know if it's a girl or a boy" Mrs Orton then jumped in very excitedly.**

**"Not yet" Charli replied "But, when we do we'll definitely let you know."**

**"Looks like you've hit the jackpot with that little missy" Mr Orton said as he sat down with Randy in the living room.**

**"Yeah" Randy said thinking about Charli. **

**He certainly had.**

**"Do you think you two have a future" Mr Orton said as he turned to face his son.**

**"I think so" Randy answered as he looked back at his dad "I love her too much to let her go."**

**"I know" Mr Orton said "I see it in your eyes whenever you look at her son." **

**Randy half laughed.**

**"Do you think she'd marry me, dad" Randy suddenly asked.**

**"I have no doubt" Mr Orton replied "I mean she's carrying your child and all."**

**"What did you say" Randy said as soon as he heard his father's last words "Have you been talking to someone I..."**

**"Randy, son" Mr Orton laughed "Your mother and I weren't born yesterday. She knows a pregnant woman when she sees one."**

**Randy didn't know how to react. **

**"Don't worry son" Mr Orton said as he placed a hand on Randy's back "She seems like a lovely girl and I can see she makes you very happy."**

**Randy nodded and smiled.**

_**Charli made him happy alright. She always made him smile and laugh. She had that wonderful sense of humour that Randy adored. Just being around her made Randy smile.**_

**"Like I said son" Mr Orton said "You really hit the jackpot this time"**

**The two men laughed.**

"Good evening Miss Hilton" Chris Jericho said as he passed Charli in the corridor "Or should I say Mrs Orton."

"Evening Chris" was all Charli said, however, she was secretly smiling inside.

_Mrs Charli Orton. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think!. _

Charli made her way towards the locker room she now shared with Randy, however, she overheard a conversation between Trish Stratus and Gail Kim that she couldn't help but become a part of, especially when the name Randy Orton was mentioned.

"Randy Orton is really cute Trish" Gail encouraged her fellow diva "You should, totally go for it"

"Yeah" Trish said as she pondered the thought "I think he needs a little 'stratus-faction'."

Both the divas giggled until they noticed the presence of Charli before them.

"You got a problem Hilton" Trish said defiantly as she came face to face with Charli.

"As a matter of fact Trish, I do" Charli said back. She wasn't afraid of Trish. "Stay away from Randy Orton."

"Look, honey" Gail intervened into the conversation "You ain't got no claim on that boy"

Charli smugly smiled.

_That's right! They don't know!_

"That's right 'little-miss-diva-search-winner'" Trish continued "So, unless you got the ring to prove it, I think Orton's just as much mine as he is yours"

Trish and Gail positively thought they had Charli Hilton stumped. They thought they had shut her up and so they giggled at their achievement. Charli smiled to herself and nodded. Charli then flashed her left hand right in the 'pretty-little-face' of Trish Stratus and both Charli's fellow divas were stumped. Charli then went to walk away but turned around to face Trish and Gail one last time.

"Oh and Trish" Charli said "It's Orton now. Mrs Charli Orton."

Trish scowled after Charli. She had never been so embarrassed. She then snapped at Gail.

"How come you never told me" Trish pouted "You just let me embarrass myself"

Gail shrugged her shoulders and Trish stormed off.

Charli saw the gold plate that read _ORTON _and walked straight into her new locker room. Randy Orton was watching TV on the couch and smiled as he noticed his wife enter the room.

"You know, it's polite to knock" Randy said taking his attention back to the TV.

"Yeah, maybe you should try it" Charli said as she faced Randy and smirked.

"Is that so" Randy sarcastically asked back as he got up and made his way across to Charli.

Charli's eyes wandered around the room as she pretended to ignore the WWE superstar that stood before her.

"Come here you" Randy said as he grabbed Charli and kissed her fast and hard.

Charli kissed him straight back without thinking twice.

"So, how are we feeling this evening, Mrs Orton" Randy said as he smiled and put his hand on Charli's stomach.

Charli turned on a serious note and looked up at Randy.

"Better than yesterday" Charli said "But still feeling like crap"

Randy laughed as Charli smiled at him. Suddenly Charli became very excited as she realised that she had news for Randy. She was practically jumping up and down now.

"I found out yesterday" Charli said as she rubbed her belly and smiled at Randy.

Randy's eyes widened and his face lit up.

"A Girl" Randy asked very hopeful.

_Ok, I thought it was weird too that Randy wanted a girl instead of a boy. I honestly thought he'd want a little 'legend killed' to be the first born, but it looks like he's dying to have a future WWE Diva in the family. _

Charli paused for a minute to keep Randy in suspense. She looked down at her belly before looking back up at Randy. Suddenly she nodded and instantly she got a response from Randy.

Randy swept her off her feet into a tight and secure hug.

"Whoah, boy" Charli then said as Randy's grip became tighter "It's not going to be anything if you don't loosen that grip of yours."

Charli half laughed as Randy placed her back on the ground. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Thank you" Randy said as he placed his hands on Charli's shoulders.

Charli then leaned forward and cupped Randy's cheeks in her hand.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Charli said softly as she closed her eyes.

She leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on the lips of the World Heavyweight Champion. When she broke away he pulled her in for more. He parted her lips with his tongue and once in her mouth, she massaged his tongue with hers.

"Guys" a female voice sighed.

Randy quickly took his hands out of Charli's top as the couple turned around to see who had interrupted them. Stacey Keibler stood in the doorway to their locker room with her hands on her hips. All Charli could do was smile and Randy kept her in his arms.

"How are the newlyweds" Stacey said as she approached the couple.

"Not too bad" Charli replied as she looked at Randy.

"Not too bad at all" Randy added as looked back at Charli.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but Eric wants to see both of you in his office right away" Stacey continued.

Stacey then disappeared out the door and Randy and Charli followed. They, however, were heading towards the RAW General Manager's office.

"Come in" Eric Bischoff said as Randy knocked firmly on his office door.

Charli was the first to enter the office followed by Randy.

"Ah, Charli Hilton and Randy Orton" Eric Bischoff exclaimed.

Charli shook her head and corrected Bischoff"Charli Orton."

Eric's eyebrows raised as he looked at Charli's left hand. He was speechless as his office door opened for a second time. Dave Batista entered the office and the fire built up in Randy Orton's eyes. Randy lunged at Batista when Batista eyed Charli and licked his lips. Charli had to try and hold him back for his sake and hers.

"Ok, guys" Eric Bischoff said as he took a stand between Orton and Batista "Save it for later."

Randy scowled at Batista as he remained behind Charli. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around his wife as Batista settled on one of the leather couches in the GM's office.

"Ok, Randy you need to settle down before I go over the script for the next two weeks" Eric said as his attention turned directly towards Randy Orton.

Randy took a while but finally nodded as he sat with Charli on another couch.

"Ok" Eric began "Now, since last week, Randy is enraged about Batista and Charli, and I see we have no problems about that."

Eric looked at Randy, who was still eyeing Batista. Waiting for his next move.

"So, for the next couple of weeks, Randy's going to try and get back at Batista and win Charli back over" Eric continued as he, too, took a seat "So, for tonight, Randy's going to call Charli out to the ring and we have a tape ready to be rolled on your word, Randy."

"Well, that's about it" Eric concluded as he stood up again "Randy, you'll have air time after the tag team championship match later on, ok."

"Yeah" Randy said.

"Batista, could I just have a word with these two alone" Eric asked as he looked at the newlyweds in his office.

"Sure boss" Batista said as he eyed Orton one last time before seeing himself out.

Eric then immediately turned to Charli and Randy.

"I don't want this to interfere with the script, ok" Eric said as he turned on a serious tone in his voice "I want this whole love triangle thing to be a change for RAW and I don't need your personal lives interfering with the script I and the Board Of Directors have agreed on."

Charli simply nodded but Randy questioned Eric.

"Why a love triangle with Batista, Bischoff" Randy asked as he looked Eric in the eye.

Eric didn't looked too pleased with Randy's question.

"Since Batista left Evolution 6 months ago, he has had basically no story line at all" Eric explained "This is the perfect story line to get him back into the limelight."

Randy sighed and nodded.

"It's ok, Bischoff" Charli spoke "We'll stick to the script."

Eric nodded with approval as he showed Randy and Charli out of his office.

"Randy?' Charli spoke to her husband as soon as the door to Bischoff's office closed "Don't worry, it'll all work out just fine."

Randy looked at her.

"I don't know sweetheart" Randy said in response "It's just Batista and I go way back and the thought of you and him.."

Charli cut Randy off with a kiss on the lips.

"I married you Randy" Charli said as he parted from his lips "Not Batista."

Randy half smiled, but his worries kept building up inside his head and questions kept piling up too.

_What if? _seemed to start all of them.


	15. Sticking To The Script

**XIV - STICKING TO THE SCRIPT**

Charli Hilton admired the simple gold ring on her left hand as she entered the building for another episode of Monday night RAW. Randy and her had decided to officially get hitched on the weekend and now Charli couldn't keep her eyes off her left hand. It was a small, but beautiful ceremony. Stacey Keibler was maid of honour and Jericho was best man. Both the bride and groom's parents were there and that's all there needed to be. Charli remembered the first time she met Randy's parents well.

**"Charls, don't worry" Randy said as he took Charli's hand "They'll love you."**

**Charli was nervous. She and Randy had just pulled up infront of the Orton's mansion in St Louis, Missouri. They were there for the weekend to meet Randy's parents. Randy had just found he was going to be a father and he wanted Charli to meet his parents to let them know in person that a future Orton was going to be born in several months. **

**"Is that my boy" Mrs Orton greeted Randy as soon as she opened the front door.**

**"Mum" Randy said as he leaned forward and hugged his mum.**

**"Mum, this is Charli Hilton" Randy said as he put his arm around Charli.**

**"Nice to meet you Mrs Orton" Charli said as she leaned forward and hugged Mrs Orton as well. **

**"The pleasure's all mine dear" Mrs Orton said as she hugged Charli back "Come in you two."**

**Randy and Charli moved inside the Orton mansion only to be greeted by "Cowboy" Bob Orton as soon as the door close behind them**

**"Randy, ma boy" Mr Orton exclaimed as he saw Randy.**

**He walked over and gave his son a handshake and a manly hug. **

**"And who's this lovely young lady here, Randall" Mr Orton asked as soon as his eyes hit Charli.**

**"Charli Hilton" Charli said as she extended her hand "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Orton."**

**Bob Orton took Charli's hand before speaking to her again.**

**"Charli, huh" Mr Orton said "Is that short for something"**

**"Charlene" Charli replied "But I haven't been called that since I was a little girl." **

**"Well, Charli" Mr Orton continued "Welcome to the Orton home."**

**Charli smiled and Randy knew she was going to fit in just fine.**

**"So, Charli" Mrs Orton asked as Charli made her way into the kitchen to help with the washing up after lunch "Where's a girl like you from"**

**"Orange County, California, Mrs Orton" Charli said as she grabbed a towel "It's a beautiful place to grow up in. I've lived there all my life until I got into the WWE."**

**Mrs Orton smiled and nodded. **

**"Randy's a very lucky boy to have someone like you" Mrs Orton continued "I don't think I've ever seen my Randy so happy."**

**Charli beamed and smiled back at Mrs Orton. **

**"Thank you Mrs Orton" was Charli's response "That means alot to me."**

**"I'm sure that baby does too" Mrs Orton said much to Charli's surprise "When were you and Randy planning on telling us"**

**Charli was shocked. **

_**I don't think I'm showing that much. She's good!**_

**"We were actually planning on doing it after lunch sometime" Charli managed.**

**Mrs Orton smiled as she leaned forward and hugged Charli**.

**"Don't worry dear" Mrs Orton said half-laughing** **"If it's my approval you want, you have it, by all means."**

**Charli smiled and sighed with relief.**

**"I can see that Randy loves you dearly and I don't want to be the nasty bitchy-mother character that stands in your way of happiness" Mrs Orton continued.**

**"So, do we know if it's a girl or a boy" Mrs Orton then jumped in very excitedly.**

**"Not yet" Charli replied "But, when we do we'll definitely let you know."**

**"Looks like you've hit the jackpot with that little missy" Mr Orton said as he sat down with Randy in the living room.**

**"Yeah" Randy said thinking about Charli. **

**He certainly had.**

**"Do you think you two have a future" Mr Orton said as he turned to face his son.**

**"I think so" Randy answered as he looked back at his dad "I love her too much to let her go."**

**"I know" Mr Orton said "I see it in your eyes whenever you look at her son." **

**Randy half laughed.**

**"Do you think she'd marry me, dad" Randy suddenly asked.**

**"I have no doubt" Mr Orton replied "I mean she's carrying your child and all."**

**"What did you say" Randy said as soon as he heard his father's last words "Have you been talking to someone I..."**

**"Randy, son" Mr Orton laughed "Your mother and I weren't born yesterday. She knows a pregnant woman when she sees one."**

**Randy didn't know how to react. **

**"Don't worry son" Mr Orton said as he placed a hand on Randy's back "She seems like a lovely girl and I can see she makes you very happy."**

**Randy nodded and smiled.**

_**Charli made him happy alright. She always made him smile and laugh. She had that wonderful sense of humour that Randy adored. Just being around her made Randy smile.**_

**"Like I said son" Mr Orton said "You really hit the jackpot this time"**

**The two men laughed.**

"Good evening Miss Hilton" Chris Jericho said as he passed Charli in the corridor "Or should I say Mrs Orton."

"Evening Chris" was all Charli said, however, she was secretly smiling inside.

_Mrs Charli Orton. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think!. _

Charli made her way towards the locker room she now shared with Randy, however, she overheard a conversation between Trish Stratus and Gail Kim that she couldn't help but become a part of, especially when the name Randy Orton was mentioned.

"Randy Orton is really cute Trish" Gail encouraged her fellow diva "You should, totally go for it"

"Yeah" Trish said as she pondered the thought "I think he needs a little 'stratus-faction'."

Both the divas giggled until they noticed the presence of Charli before them.

"You got a problem Hilton" Trish said defiantly as she came face to face with Charli.

"As a matter of fact Trish, I do" Charli said back. She wasn't afraid of Trish. "Stay away from Randy Orton."

"Look, honey" Gail intervened into the conversation "You ain't got no claim on that boy"

Charli smugly smiled.

_That's right! They don't know!_

"That's right 'little-miss-diva-search-winner'" Trish continued "So, unless you got the ring to prove it, I think Orton's just as much mine as he is yours"

Trish and Gail positively thought they had Charli Hilton stumped. They thought they had shut her up and so they giggled at their achievement. Charli smiled to herself and nodded. Charli then flashed her left hand right in the 'pretty-little-face' of Trish Stratus and both Charli's fellow divas were stumped. Charli then went to walk away but turned around to face Trish and Gail one last time.

"Oh and Trish" Charli said "It's Orton now. Mrs Charli Orton."

Trish scowled after Charli. She had never been so embarrassed. She then snapped at Gail.

"How come you never told me" Trish pouted "You just let me embarrass myself"

Gail shrugged her shoulders and Trish stormed off.

Charli saw the gold plate that read _ORTON _and walked straight into her new locker room. Randy Orton was watching TV on the couch and smiled as he noticed his wife enter the room.

"You know, it's polite to knock" Randy said taking his attention back to the TV.

"Yeah, maybe you should try it" Charli said as she faced Randy and smirked.

"Is that so" Randy sarcastically asked back as he got up and made his way across to Charli.

Charli's eyes wandered around the room as she pretended to ignore the WWE superstar that stood before her.

"Come here you" Randy said as he grabbed Charli and kissed her fast and hard.

Charli kissed him straight back without thinking twice.

"So, how are we feeling this evening, Mrs Orton" Randy said as he smiled and put his hand on Charli's stomach.

Charli turned on a serious note and looked up at Randy.

"Better than yesterday" Charli said "But still feeling like crap"

Randy laughed as Charli smiled at him. Suddenly Charli became very excited as she realised that she had news for Randy. She was practically jumping up and down now.

"I found out yesterday" Charli said as she rubbed her belly and smiled at Randy.

Randy's eyes widened and his face lit up.

"A Girl" Randy asked very hopeful.

_Ok, I thought it was weird too that Randy wanted a girl instead of a boy. I honestly thought he'd want a little 'legend killed' to be the first born, but it looks like he's dying to have a future WWE Diva in the family. _

Charli paused for a minute to keep Randy in suspense. She looked down at her belly before looking back up at Randy. Suddenly she nodded and instantly she got a response from Randy.

Randy swept her off her feet into a tight and secure hug.

"Whoah, boy" Charli then said as Randy's grip became tighter "It's not going to be anything if you don't loosen that grip of yours."

Charli half laughed as Randy placed her back on the ground. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Thank you" Randy said as he placed his hands on Charli's shoulders.

Charli then leaned forward and cupped Randy's cheeks in her hand.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Charli said softly as she closed her eyes.

She leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on the lips of the World Heavyweight Champion. When she broke away he pulled her in for more. He parted her lips with his tongue and once in her mouth, she massaged his tongue with hers.

"Guys" a female voice sighed.

Randy quickly took his hands out of Charli's top as the couple turned around to see who had interrupted them. Stacey Keibler stood in the doorway to their locker room with her hands on her hips. All Charli could do was smile and Randy kept her in his arms.

"How are the newlyweds" Stacey said as she approached the couple.

"Not too bad" Charli replied as she looked at Randy.

"Not too bad at all" Randy added as looked back at Charli.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but Eric wants to see both of you in his office right away" Stacey continued.

Stacey then disappeared out the door and Randy and Charli followed. They, however, were heading towards the RAW General Manager's office.

"Come in" Eric Bischoff said as Randy knocked firmly on his office door.

Charli was the first to enter the office followed by Randy.

"Ah, Charli Hilton and Randy Orton" Eric Bischoff exclaimed.

Charli shook her head and corrected Bischoff"Charli Orton."

Eric's eyebrows raised as he looked at Charli's left hand. He was speechless as his office door opened for a second time. Dave Batista entered the office and the fire built up in Randy Orton's eyes. Randy lunged at Batista when Batista eyed Charli and licked his lips. Charli had to try and hold him back for his sake and hers.

"Ok, guys" Eric Bischoff said as he took a stand between Orton and Batista "Save it for later."

Randy scowled at Batista as he remained behind Charli. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around his wife as Batista settled on one of the leather couches in the GM's office.

"Ok, Randy you need to settle down before I go over the script for the next two weeks" Eric said as his attention turned directly towards Randy Orton.

Randy took a while but finally nodded as he sat with Charli on another couch.

"Ok" Eric began "Now, since last week, Randy is enraged about Batista and Charli, and I see we have no problems about that."

Eric looked at Randy, who was still eyeing Batista. Waiting for his next move.

"So, for the next couple of weeks, Randy's going to try and get back at Batista and win Charli back over" Eric continued as he, too, took a seat "So, for tonight, Randy's going to call Charli out to the ring and we have a tape ready to be rolled on your word, Randy."

"Well, that's about it" Eric concluded as he stood up again "Randy, you'll have air time after the tag team championship match later on, ok."

"Yeah" Randy said.

"Batista, could I just have a word with these two alone" Eric asked as he looked at the newlyweds in his office.

"Sure boss" Batista said as he eyed Orton one last time before seeing himself out.

Eric then immediately turned to Charli and Randy.

"I don't want this to interfere with the script, ok" Eric said as he turned on a serious tone in his voice "I want this whole love triangle thing to be a change for RAW and I don't need your personal lives interfering with the script I and the Board Of Directors have agreed on."

Charli simply nodded but Randy questioned Eric.

"Why a love triangle with Batista, Bischoff" Randy asked as he looked Eric in the eye.

Eric didn't looked too pleased with Randy's question.

"Since Batista left Evolution 6 months ago, he has had basically no story line at all" Eric explained "This is the perfect story line to get him back into the limelight."

Randy sighed and nodded.

"It's ok, Bischoff" Charli spoke "We'll stick to the script."

Eric nodded with approval as he showed Randy and Charli out of his office.

"Randy?' Charli spoke to her husband as soon as the door to Bischoff's office closed "Don't worry, it'll all work out just fine."

Randy looked at her.

"I don't know sweetheart" Randy said in response "It's just Batista and I go way back and the thought of you and him.."

Charli cut Randy off with a kiss on the lips.

"I married you Randy" Charli said as he parted from his lips "Not Batista."

Randy half smiled, but his worries kept building up inside his head and questions kept piling up too.

_What if? _seemed to start all of them.


	16. It's Time

**XV - IT'S TIME**

"Why do you always get so jealous" Charli protested as Randy walked away from her "You're the only one that means anything to me! You know that"

Randy Orton, however, wasn't listening as he close the door in his wife's face.

Charli sighed in frustration as she lent back against the door.

"You are a very stubborn man, Randy Orton" Charli said as she stormed off to cool down.

Randy Orton collapsed on the couch in his joint locker room with Charli.

_Why did you yell at her? You know she loves you, why question her?_

Randy didn't have an explanation for his words. The only thing he could remember was the scene that cause him to do everything he did.

_**Action **_

**The RAW director yelled as the two people placed on the set were Charli Orton and Batista. **

**"Orton and me are finished baby" Charli said "You know that."**

**Charli ran her fingertips over Batista's muscular and tanned body.**

**"Oh really" Batista replied "You'll have to show me."**

**Charli pressed herself up against Batista and placed her hands on his chest before leaning forward and kissing him. Batista kissed her back, once again invading her mouth with his tongue, however, this time she was given instructions to do the same.**

**When the couple parted Batista looked Charli in the eye as she licked her lips.**

_**and Cut.**_

**Charli and Batista went their separated ways as the scene ended. Charli gave Batista a professional and friendly smile before heading back to her locker room. On her way, however, she bumped into a not so happy Randy Orton.**

**"What the hell was that" Randy exclaimed at her as soon as he saw her.**

**Charli turned around to see her husband heading straight for her; his face full of fury.**

**"Excuse me" Charli exclaimed back not knowing what she'd done to deserve a 'what the hell was that?' from her husband.**

**"You and Batista back there" Randy yelled back at her.**

**Charli was taken back. **

**"I'm just doing my job, if you don't mind" Charli said defending herself.**

**"Oh" Randy blurted out "Well that didn't look like just acting back there"**

**Charli was shocked at Randy's words.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you" Charli plainly said.**

**"What's wrong with me" Randy said "You wanna really tell me what's going on between you and that Evolution trash"**

**Charli was stunned. She just looked at Randy for a couple of seconds. She then flashed her left hand in the face of Randy Orton.**

**"You see this" Charli said gesturing towards the gold ring on her ring finger "Do you honestly think I'd still be wearing this if there was something going on between me and Dave? Do you honestly think I'd still be wearing this if I didn't love you"**

**Randy couldn't take this any more. Charli was right and he hated it when she was especially when he was in the mood he was in, so he just decided to walk off.**

And now here he was. Sitting alone in his locker room with nothing to do but regret everything that had just happened. He stood up and headed for the door. He had to find Charli.

"Whoah girl" Jericho exclaimed asCharli ran into him.

"Sorry Chris" Charli said as she finally stopped.

She had basically stormed the whole way from the Orton locker room.

"You ok" Jericho asked as he placed his hands on Charli's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"No" Charli stated as the tears started rolling down her eyes.

Jericho leaned forward and embraced her.

"Why did he yell at me" Charli said through her tears "He knows I love him"

Jericho hugged her tightly. Randy Orton was his best mate and ever since he and Charli started, Chris had become really close to Charli.

"I love him Chris" Charli said as she took her head out of Chris's shoulder "Why doesn't he believe me"

"I dunno Charls" Jericho said as he looked at the concrete corner infront of him "I dunno."

Randy Orton hid himself from Jericho behind the concrete wall. He'd heard everything and truly realised how stupid he'd been to doubt Charli. She was the greatest thing that'd ever happened to him and if he didn't clean up his act he was gonna lose her.

"Charli" Randy said as he emerged from behind the concrete wall.

Charli's head shot up from being buried in Jericho's shoulder and looked Randy straight in the eye. Jericho took the hint.

"I'll be going now" Jericho said as he walked off towards Randy Orton.

He stopped when he was beside Randy and whispered in his ear,

"Don't blow it man. You know now."

Randy looked at the floor infront of him and nodded before he looked Charli in the face once more. Randy walked towards her and she immediately embraced his perfectly tanned body. Randy hugged her back as he felt her tears through his shirt.

"I'm sorry for everything sweetheart" Randy said.

Charli looked up at him, but didn't speak. All she did was nod.

"I think it's time" Randy continued.

"For what" Charli finally asked.

"For a break" Randy said "For a break from the WWE."

Charli smiled before he hugged Randy again. He read her mind.


	17. One Big Happy Family

**XVI - ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY**

**"Dad, this is Randy" Charli said to her father who was standing in the doorway to the Hilton's residence "Randy Orton."**

**"Pleasure to meet you son" Mr Hilton replied.**

**"You too, sir" Randy said.**

**Charli could tell he was nervous and so she took his hand as they entered the mansion. **

**"I'm going to bed" Charli said as she got up off the couch in the living room.**

**"Good night" Charli said as she kissed her father goodnight.**

**Charli then made her way over to Randy and whispered in his ear.**

**"I'll see you up there soon" she said as she kissed him and smiled. **

**"You love her don't you" Mr Hilton said as he watched Randy watch Charli go upstairs.**

**"I do" Randy said as he turned back to face George Hilton.**

**"I can see you make her very happy" Mr Hilton continued "She's very lucky to have someone who loves her as much as you do in her life now that he mother's gone."**

**"If you don't mind me asking, sir" Randy replied "What did happen to Mrs Hilton"**

**George sighed as he looked from Randy to the floor and proceeded to tell the story.**

**"Charli's mother was an actress who's career was crushed after she married me" Mr Hilton laughed "Charli was 16 years old when he mother passed away."**

**"It was raining one night and she was driving through a storm to get home. She was driving too fast on the slippery roads and couldn't brake in time for the red light."**

**"Charli loved her mother so much and it took her years to get over her mother's death. It always left an empty space in her heart and I honestly think you have filled that Randy."**

**Randy smiled as he looked up at George's tear stained face.**

**"Since her mother died, I have never seen my daughter as happy as she is now when she's with you" George continued as he wiped the tears from his eyes "Thank you, son."**

**Randy didn't know what to say. Charli had never mentioned her mother before and now Randy knew why. **

**"You better get off upstairs" George said as stood up from his seat "I think my daughter's waiting for you."**

**George smiled and so did Randy as he too stood.**

**"Good night sir" Randy said as he leaned forward and hugged Charli's father.**

**"Good night son" George said as he watched Randy disappear upstairs.**

**Randy walked out of the bathroom and into the room he would be sharing with Charli that night.**

**"It's about time" were Charli's first words towards him as he closed the door behind him "I thought you'd forgotten about me."**

**Randy turned around, in just his boxers, to find Charli lying on top of the bed covers. She was wearing a cute little white silk nighty and she was lying there smiling at Randy. Randy made his way over to Charli and hopped onto the bed with her. He kissed her passionately as she kissed him back. The two moved underneath the covers as they continued to kiss. Randy was on top and moved his lips south of Charli's lips. He then removed her nightie as she removed his boxers. **

**"Oh Damn" Randy exclaimed which shocked Charli.**

**"What" Charli asked with curiosity "What's wrong?"**

**"I'm all out" Randy said as he looked at Charli in the eye.**

**Charli smiled back at him smugly.**

**"Don't worry about it" Charli said, much to Randy's surprise "Don't let that stop you."**

**Charli smiled at Randy who was now smiling back at her. Randy kissed her and Charli kissed him back. **

"Sweetheart" Randy softly said in Charli's ear as his blue Porsche pulled up outside their new home in St Louis, Missouri "We're here."

"Hmm" Charli managed before falling back asleep.

Randy smiled at his sleeping wife.

_Damn, she's beautiful when she's sleeping!_

Randy got out of the car and made his way over to Charli's side. He picked her up in his arms and made his way into their new home. He carried her upstairs and found the bedroom through the 2nd door on the right. He gently placed Charli on the large bed. He looked at her and gently rubbed her belly which caused her to stir.

"Randy" Charli said.

Her eyes were still half closed as she looked at Randy.

"Go back to sleep baby" Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

Charli fell straight back asleep. She was completely exhausted. They had been travelling all day and it was now into the early hours of the morning when they arrived in St Louis.

Randy closed the bedroom door behind him and went downstairs to his car to get their luggage. Randy and Charli thought their relationship could be in jeopardy with the new RAW story line love triangle which involved Batitsa so they decided to take a couple of months break from the WWE and from wrestling. Charli was supposedly out of the WWE pursuing a modelling career and Randy had to fake a knee injury in his last match on Monday night RAW with Batista. The couple were given a maximum of 4 months leave by Eric Bischoff and the WWE Board Of Directors. Being a father himself, Vince McMahon was only too happy to oblige the young couple's request. Randy knew that if he and Charli didn't take a break, they would be facing a very short lived marriage. Randy knew Charli was only acting and doing her job with those scenes with Batista, but he had a problem with jealousy. He loved Charli so much and when he saw he kissing Batista the jealousy took over his body and made him do things he'd never do. He'd yell at her and accuse her of things she wasn't guilty of and leave her a crying mess.

Randy closed the huge white double doors behind him and dropped the bags on the floor. He looked around and took it all in. This was the home that Charli and Randy had recently bought in St Louis, Missouri. It was the home that they would be living in for the next 4 months. The home that they wanted to bring their child up in. The home that would bring them together as one big happy family. Randy loved Charli with all his heart and there was nothing more important right now than being with her and raising their first child.

Randy awoke the next morning by Charli's side. He sat up to look at his wife and found her to be still fast asleep. He leaned over her to see the bedside clock reading '7:45'. Randy was pretty much an early bird and usually got up around this hour even if he'd been up the night before. Charli however wasn't much of a night owl, but could sleep for hours and hours. Randy didn't want to disturb her, so after kissed her softly on the forehead he got up and headed downstairs to salvage some breakfast for the two of them.

Randy had chucked on some boxers and was now regretting it as he walked into the breezy kitchen. The kitchen in the Orton's new house was massive. The walls were a plaster white and were bare and empty. The kitchen was lined across two walls by wooden cupboards and appliances. There was also a 4-seated round table in the centre of the kitchen which was made of the same wood as the cupboards. Randy made his way over to the fridge but found it empty except for a carton of milk. He and Charli had just made it here the night before and had planned on buying food today. Randy decided to hang around until Charli got up and they'd be able to go out for breakfast. Knowing Charli, she would probably be up sometime between 10 and 10:30. Randy smiled to himself.

_Yep! That's my Charli!_

Randy looked around the kitchen deciding what he could do until Charli woke up.

_Go for a walk. Nah. Take a look around the house. Did last night. Watch some quality TV._

_Sounds good. Watch some quality TV with something to drink. Sounds even better. _

Randy opened up the fridge and grabbed the milk. He then started opening and closing all the small overhead cupboards in the kitchen looking for some coffee. Much to his surprise, he found some espresso coffee in one of the wooden cupboards in amoungst the coffee cups.Randy then put some coffee and milk in a mug before putting it in the microwave. Just the way he liked his coffee. Randy then made his way into the living room.

The living room was also very spacious with red walls and beige carpet. There were red leather couches in the centre of the room perfectly situated in front of the wide screen plasma TV. Randy chucked himself onto the biggest couch and flicked the TV on.

_South Park. Quality TV._

Randy relaxed into the huge couch watching the new season of South Park. Randy was completely enjoying himself while he let Charli get her beauty sleep, when suddenly a loud bang split the silence in the house. Randy practically jumped out of the couch and the chair. He ran to where the noise had come from and found himself in the kitchen.

The kitchen looked fine except for the cloud of smoke that was emitted from the microwave.

_Shit! My coffee!_

Randy made his way over to the microwave as he used his hands to dust the smoke away from his young 25 year old face. Randy found his coffee alright splattered all over the inside of the microwave. Randy went to pick up the mug, but it was too hot to handle at the moment.

"Blowing up appliances already are we" a voice said from behind Randy.

Randy turned around to find Charli dressed in a bath robe, leaning against the door with her arms crossed. She smiled as Randy turned to face her. Randy didn't say a word but just smiled back.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Charli said as she made her way over to Randy. Planting a soft kiss on his lips when she arrived.

"Good morning" Randy managed back while his lips were still planted on Charli's.

"So" Charli said as she looked from the microwave to Randy "I guess we're going out for breakfast."

Randy shrugged his shoulders.

Randy and Charli came back after going out for breakfast. Charli was exhausted from walking and her feet were killing her.

"You want anything baby" Randy said as he made his way upstairs.

"Nah" Charli replied as she made her way towards the couch "I think I'm just gonna put my feet up."

Charli flopped on the couch in the living room and flipped on the TV. Once again she found the TV on the comedy channel.

_I should have guessed. Who else watches South Park in the morning!_

While South Park was Randy's favourite TV show, Charli'd much rather be watching anything else. Charli flipped the channel to _Spike TV _and she smiled as she watched the RAW Diva Search 2006 Television Special. It was only 1 year ago that she was one of those lucky 25 girls up on stage there. Strutting her stuff, running her mouth, performing tasks and showing off her body all in the name of being named the newest "it" girl on RAW. The newest RAW Diva. It was every girl in America's dream to work for the WWE. What better job could you possibly have!

**Charli waited backstage as Mischa Kingsley got her 5 minutes of fame. Charli was nervous as hell. Tonight was the night when they were going to be judged by a panel of WWE superstars and only 12 girls would make it through to the final 12. Charli didn't honestly think she'd get this far. She's gone along with her best friend Hilarie to the audition in LA and now she'd made it through and Hilarie didn't. Charli looked down at her attire. She was in a very short black ra-ra skirt, red heels and a crimson bikini top. Her breathing became harder to control and finally it was time.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mischa Kingsley" Coach said as Mischa headed backstage.**

**"You'll be fine" Mischa whispered to Charli as she passed her on the way back to the changing rooms "Just go out there and do your stuff."**

**Charli meekly nodded and awaited the signal from the Coach. **

**"And last but not least" the Coach said "You wished they all could be California girls, once you've met her. Frm Orange County, California, 'the body', Charli Hilton."**

**Charli Hilton smiled at Coach's description of her. 'The body' was a nickname that Charli got called a lot from the Diva Search. Charli's fellow finalist, Sally, had nicknamed Charli it after thinking that Charli looked an awful lot like Elle MacPherson - the 'real' body. Charli took one last breath and walked out from behind the black curtain. As soon as she was on stage her adrenaline got her in the mood and she walked with sass, style and confidence and not to mention a cheeky smile on her face. Randy Orton looked up from the judge's table and liked what he was seeing. He'd only met Charli once and ever since he laid eyes on her, he couldn't keep his blue orbs off her. **

**Charli came and stood next to Coach with a microphone in hand. **

**"Judge's this is your time now" the Coach said and he exited the ring.**

**This was interrogation time. Any of the 4 judges - Randy Orton, Triple H, Batista and Chris Jericho - could ask Charli any questions they wanted and she'd have to answer them with the answers they wanted to hear.**

**"Charli" Jericho said as he stood up "How old are you"**

**Charli smiled. **

**"As old as you want me to be, Chris" Charli replied as she flashed a smile back at Jericho "I'm 23."**

**Jericho smiled back and took his seat.**

**"What made you enter the Diva Search" Triple H said as he stood up.**

**"To be perfectly honest" Charli said as she looked at Triple H "I just tagged along with some friends, but then again who would pass up a chance to work for the WWE and all it's handsome WWE superstars."**

**When Charli said 'handsome' her eyes immediately fell onto Randy Orton and he noticed. She could tell by the way he smiled back at her. **

**Triple H took his seat and Charli awaited the next question from Batista or Randy Orton. Randy Orton took a stand and put the microphone close to his mouth.**

"**Charli," Randy said "Is that short for something?"**

**Charli smiled. She did get this question quite often, but she honestly didn't think she'd get it here and now.**

"**For general interest, it's short for Charlene," Charli said as she eyed Randy Orton.**

**"OK, then Charlene," Randy started as he looked up at her "What do you think about WWE wrestler-diva relationships."**

**The audience infront of Charli cheered and Charli couldn't help but laugh a little too. She looked at the audience and back to Randy Orton before she gave her answer.**

**"Personally, I don't have a problem with it" Charli started and then decided to put a little extra into her answer "Why, Orton? Getting ideas already"**

**The audience cheered again and the whole panel of judges laughed as they watched Randy for his reply. However, it was Charli who spoke again as Randy remained standing.**

**"Oh, don't worry Randy" Charli said as she smiled at Randy Orton "I'd make out with you any day of the week."**

**Randy was content with her last answer and a cocky grin spread across his face. **

**"I might just have to test that sometime" Randy replied as he cocked an eyebrow at Charli Hilton.**

**Any other girl that had just got the same offer from Randy Orton would have completely lost it. They would normally start blushing madly and a very satisfied smile would creep it's way across their face. That was when Randy knew he had really won her over. However, Randy didn't see any of that in Charli Hilton as she stood in a very vulnerable position on the stage before him. She kept her cool. Charli wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. She had the most confidence in herself than any other of the finalists. **

**"Some other time, Orton" Charli replied "Tonight's about me not you."**

**The pannel of judges looked at Orton as he sat down and they all started laughing and so did Charli Hilton. Randy cocked an eyebrow at Charli and she gave him a 'what-can-i-say' shrug. **

**The questions from the judges went on and on for about 5 minutes which was what each finalist had. Charli was given all the questions and she had all the right answers. However, Randy Orton wasn't paying attention to any of Charli's answers. He was too preoccupied with her. The way she looked, the way she smiled, the way she stood, and how much confidence she had in herself. Charli noticed Randy eyes glued to her and passed an occasional smile his way. **

_**He's one of the judges. What can I say? I've got this far. I wanna win, don't I!**_

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, Charli Hilton" The coach said as Charli answered her final question. **

**Charli waved to the audience before disappearing in the wings, but soon enough she was up in the spotlight again with the other hopeful 24 contestants.**

**Charli walked on stage last and noticed the 4 judges and the coach stood on one side of the stage and the 25 Diva contestants stood on the other side.**

**"Ladies, the judge's and I have come to a final decision" the Coach started as he turned on a serious note "We have narrowed this competition down from 25 to 12, and believe me it wasn't an easy task."**

**All the girls were silent as they awaited the moment their name would or wouldn't be called. They were about to realised if their dream was coming true or if their dream was over. Only 12 could make it through and every wanted to be one of those lucky 12. **

**"When your name is called please come and stand over here with the judges and myself" the Coach finally said as he reached for the enveloped in his pocket that would make or break Charli and the other 24 girls.**

**The coach made his way through the 11 girls and Charli wasn't one of them. There was only one spot left and there were 13 girls that could take it. Charli's heart started beating faster and faster. Randy Orton could see she was nervous and tried to catch her eye, but all Charli could do was remind herself to breath while looking at the hard floor boards beneath her. **

**"And our 12th and final finalist for the RAW Diva Search 2005" the coach started.**

**The coach them paused as he looked from Charli to the other 12 girls that it could possibly be. **

**"Charli Hilton" the coach finally said as he looked at the small brunette at the end of the line. **

**The 11 other girls on the other side of the stage cheered, but Charli just stood there. She was speechless, motionless and breathless as she remained planted where she was. All eyes were on her and she didn't know what to do. She'd just been announced as one of the final 12 contestants. Randy Orton looked at her for a moment before deciding if she wasn't going to come over to the winners side of the stage, he'd do something about it. **

**Randy Orton stepped forward and made his way over to Charli Hilton. When he reached her she was still staring at the ground. He extended his hand and immediately she noticed his presence. She looked him in the eyes and he could see the tears welling in her eyes. The tears of success. Tears of happiness. Tears of unexpected joy. Charli then started to cry as she took Randy's extended hand and he lead her across the stage. Randy and the other judges then lifted the final 12 girls' hands in the air. Charli then smiled through her tears. She looked at Randy one last time and realised he was something special. **

Who would have ever thought that 1 year down the track she and Randy Orton would be happily married and just about to start a family. Charli put her hand on her belly and smiled as she continued to watch the TV. Randy then came to join her with a bowl of chips in hand. He put the chips on the coffee table in front of him and sat down next to Charli on the couch. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Are you watching this" Randy said as he looked at Charli and pointed to the TV.

"Yes" Charli sarcastically said back.

"C'mon" Randy argued "Watch some quality TV."

Charli knew what was coming next. Randy flipped back onto the Comedy Channel and there on the screen again was _South Park. _Charli cocked an eyebrow at Randy who's eyes were glued to the screen. That was her Randy, and she loved him.


	18. The Longest Night

**CHAPTER XVII - THE LONGEST NIGHT**

Randy got himself out of the shower and reached for his RKO wrestling trunks. Randy's vacation was over and now he was back on the RAW active roster. Randy had a big match tonight against Gene Snitsky, but all Randy could think about was Charli and their baby. Charli was already 7 and a 1/2 months pregnant and according to the doctor's could be due any day now. Randy had brought her to RAW that night to make she was ok and had Stacey looking after her for the night. Randy walked back into his locker room and found Stacey in deep conversation with Charli about something. They however, stopped as they realised Randy's presence. Randy cocked an eyebrow at them both.

"Girl's stuff baby" Charli said as she smiled at Randy.

"I can take it" Randy said as he sat down next to Charli "Try me."

Stacey smiled at Charli and Charli grinned back. Charli then turned to face an innocent Randy.

"Moodiness. Morning Sickness. Periods..." Charli started as she awaited her husband's reaction. However, before Charli could continue Randy stopped her.

"Ok, ok" Randy said as he stood up "I'm out of here."

Stacey giggled to herself and so did Charli. Randy headed for the door as his match was up next.

"Wait a sec baby" Charli said to Randy as she tried to stand up.

"Oh baby" Randy said as he rushed towards her "You sit."

Charli nodded and collapsed on the couch again next to Stacey.

"Good luck" Charli said as she reached forward and lightly touched Randy's face.

Randy reciprocated with a soft kiss on Charli's lips which left her wanting more, but she had to resist her urge otherwise Randy was going to miss his match.

"You'd think after getting married, you two would have settled the fire down by now" Stacey commented as Randy closed the door behind him.

Charli laughed and smiled.

"I'm serious" Stacey continued "I mean you still get that love struck look on your face when he kisses you."

"I do not" Charli immediately responded taking a stand for herself.

"Do so" Stacey replied back as she imitated Charli's love struck face.

Charli gently punched her in the arm.

"Ouch" Stacey sarcastically said as she smiled at her best friend.

Charli then slowly got up.

"You want anything" Charli said as she headed for the door.

"I don't think it'd be right if I got my pregnant best friend to be my slave for the night" Stacey said as she smiled at Charli.

"Suit yourself" Charli said as she closed the door behind her.

Charli walked slowly towards the bistro to grab herself something to eat.

_Man, am I hungry!_

Charli didn't even make it to catery when she was stopped.

"Hey girl" Chris Jericho said as he leaned forward and embraced Charli lightly "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Nice to see you too Chris" Charli said as she hugged him back.

"How's the little one" Jericho said as he touched Charli's belly.

"Good, good" Charli replied as she smiled at Jericho "Should be due any day now."

"What's this then" a familiar voice came from behind Charli.

Charli spun around to find none other than Trish Stratus standing there with Tyson Tomko. Charli sighed as Trish and Tomko approached Jericho and her.

"Charli, where's Randy" Trish asked in a fakely sympathetic tone "He hasn't left you already, has he"

Charli could feel the anger building up inside of her, but decided not to act on it. Charli looked at Jericho, smiled and proceeded to walk away.

"What's wrong honey" Trish continued making Charli stop in her tracks "Has Randy figured out that he'd rather be with something, not so..."

Trish stopped mid-sentence causing Charli to turn around and face her again

"Chubby" Trish finished.

That was it. Charli couldn't contain herself much longer. Her breathing became heavier and she could feel herself heating up. Charli lunged at Trish. She was ready to take Trish's head off and ram her stupid little head straight into the concrete floor. She was ready to smash that women's title right into Trish's skull and watch...

Randy stood in the ring as he waited for his opponent. All he could think about was Charli. Was she ok? Did she need him? Did she need his help? Did she want him by her side? Did she need him there with her? However, when Gene Skitsky's music hit the arena there was no time to think about that. Randy had to keep focussed on the match. He had to keep his eyes on his opponent, especially seeing who his opponent was. If he didn't, he was going to get the beating of his life and that wasn't what he wanted. Randy wanted to end this match as soon as he could so he could go backstage and be with his pregnant wife.

Randy threw the first punch, which threw Snitsky into a fiery rage. Snitsky continuously beat Randy into the corner of the ring and went to ram Randy's young 25 year old face into the turnbuckle when Randy was able to block it and ram Snitsky's head into the turnbuckle instead. The match leaned both ways throughout and no man's blood had been spilt yet. Randy continued to punish Snitsky in order to end the match quickly and after Randy hit the R-K-O he was able to go for the cover when Jericho raced down towards the ring and caught Randy's attention.

Snitsky was out cold so Randy got up and went over to Jericho.

"What the hell are you doing out here" Randy asked as he remained in the ring and talked to his best friend who was now on the outside apron of the ring.

"You have to come now" Jericho exclaimed.

Randy could see the look in Jericho's eyes and knew that he was joking. Something was wrong and Randy wanted to know what it was.

"What's happened" Randy asked curiously "How's Charli"

Randy's first thoughts of concern were on Charli.

_Had something happened to her? Where is she? Is she ok? I knew I shouldn't have left her backstage._

Jericho paused for a moment and Randy waited impatiently for his answer. The referee, on the other hand, was trying to get Randy's attention back on the match, but Randy wasn't listening. Randy only had ears for the next words to come out of Jericho's mouth.

"She fell" Jericho simply said "She's been rushed to hospital."

Randy's breathing became harder.

"The baby may be in danger" Jericho finally said "You need to go to the hospital."

Randy was speechless. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Randy simply nodded and quickly exited the ring through the 2nd rope. Jericho and Randy proceeded to run backstage when they were stopped halfway along the steel ramp leading to the backstage area.

Eric Bischoff stood before them.

"You two aren't going anywhere" Eric firmly said.

The audience were completely confused. They didn't know what was going on and they couldn't hear it either. Bischoff wasn't using a mic and neither were Jericho and Randy.

"Bischoff, my wife has gone to the hospital" Randy quickly explained "I need to see her..."

"These people have paid alot of money to see this show" Bischoff interrupted "The main event can't be cut short."

Jericho and Randy stood completely stunned. Randy decided it wasn't worth it and went to pass Bischoff, but Bischoff made him stop in his tracks with his next words.

"You leave this match and you're fired" Bischoff said.

Randy turned to face Bischoff. He had all the anger and hatred in his eyes. He couldn't afford to lose his job with the WWE. He had no where else to go. The WWE was his home and his life. His dream. He had to chose between that and the love of his life. The sole woman that changed his life. The woman that he loved more than life itself. The woman that was about to give him a beautiful baby girl. His wife. Charli Orton needed him. Randy snapped out of it and heard the referee count 7. Randy looked at Bischoff one last time.

"You bastard" Randy exclaimed addressing Bischoff as he ran towards the ring just before the referee counted the 10.

Snitsky was fresh from the rest that Randy had given him. He beat Randy into the corner with straight right hands and before Randy knew what was happening he was busted open. He could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face. Then he felt the anger in him for Eric Bischoff and took that out on Snitsky. She fired back up on Snitsky, but it was a full 10 minutes before the opportunity presented itself for Randy to hit the R-K-O on Snitsky. After the 1-2-3, Randy didn't wait for his hand to be lifted in the air by the referee. He didn't even wait to collect his World Heavyweight Title. He slid out of the ring and met Jericho, who had waited outside the ring, and the two of them ran straight backstage.

Randy's heart was beating faster and faster as he ran through the backstage area. He almost bowled over a couple of the backstage crew and Molly Holly and Gail Kim, but that didn't stop him. He kept running straight into the car park. Jericho and his hopped straight into Randy's blue porsche. Randy's keys fiddled in his hands as he tried to insert them into the ignition.

"C'mon you bastard" Randy yelled as he finally fit the key and started to the car.

Randy raced his car through the streets of Manhattan in the direction of the Central Hospital - according to Jericho that was where Charli was taken in the ambulance with Stacey Keibler.

Randy pushed the doors to the hospital and ran as fast as he could to the reception desk.

"Charli Orton," Randy requested quickly as he offered the receptionist his wife's name.

The receptionist nodded and flipped through some of the files that were on her desk. The entire desk, for that matter, was covered in files and various other mess. Everything was scattered everywhere. The receptionist seemed to be taking her time flipping through each individual paper in the file and Randy Orton started to grow impatient before she finally spoke again.

"Ah yes," the receptionist said as she looked up and smiled at Randy and Jericho "May I know who you are in relation to Miss Orton?"

"Mrs Orton," Randy said quickly rectifying the receptionist's mistake "I'm her husband."

The receptionist simply nodded and both she and Randy turned to Jericho to wait for his answer.

"And you are?" The receptionist asked addressing Jericho.

"Her brother," Jericho quickly answered as he gave Randy a 'go-along-with-it" stare.

The receptionist cocked an eyebrow at Jericho before Randy spoke again.

"Yes, my brother-in-law," Randy said putting an arm around Jericho.

The two men smiled as they looked at the receptionist and she rolled her eyes before looking back at the file in her hand.

"Mrs Orton is in the emergency ward," The receptionist finally said "Down to the end of the corridor and it's the 4th door on the left."

Randy and Jericho didn't wait to thank to receptionist for her help. They both sprinted down the hallway in the direction of the emergency ward. In the direction of a not so well Charli Orton. Randy's wife and Jericho's good friend. The woman who's baby could be in jeopardy for a reason still unknown to Randy Orton - the baby's father.

"No running!" The receptionist yelled at the two men, but they were already out of earshot.

A million thoughts and images were flashing through Randy's mind as he and Jericho raced to Charli. Just the thought of Charli being in the emergency ward was enough to make Randy feel sick in the pit of his stomach. Then the guilt trip started replaying itself over and over. Reminding him of the same old fact he knew well by now.

_If only I didn't leave her backstage. If only I was with her._

But there was no time to dwell on his sub conscience, Randy reminded himself as he and Jericho reached the end of the corridor and turned left. Randy counted the doors under his breath as he passed them. After each one he was getting closer and close to his wife.

"1...2...3," Randy mumbled.

Jericho and Randy then slightly slowed down as they reached a set of white double doors. The gold plate on the right door read _Emergency Ward. _Jericho stopped to read the plate, but Randy Orton did not. Randy simply barged through the door and found at least 10 pairs of eyes on him. He felt uneasy as he approached the small receptionist desk to his right.

"May I help you?" the female receptionist asked asJericho and Randy approached her.

"Charli Orton," Randy calmly said between breaths "She's my wife."

"2nd door from the end, sir," the receptionist politely replied as she pointed down the corridor behind them.

"Thank you," Jericho said as he tried to catch Randy.

Randy didn't wait for anything. As soon as he knew where Charli was, nothing was going to stop himfrom getting to her as fast as his legs could carry him. Randy's pace slowed down as he approached the end of the corridor and by this time Jericho had caught up to him and together they reached the 2nd door from the end on the left hand side of the corridor. Randy looked at Jericho before he clenched his fist and clearly knocked on the door.

It was a while before the door infront of the two WWE superstars opened. Randy and Jericho came face to face with Charli's best friend and fellow Diva, Stacey Keibler.

"How is she?" Randy immediately asked as soon as Stacey became visible to him.

Stacey didn't speak a word. All she did was shake her head and Randy's heart sank to the floor. He looked at Stacey again and noticed the tear stains on her face and her eyes were clearly red and puffy from crying. There were a million reasons why Stacey could have been crying, however, Randy wouldn't know unless he entered the room behind Stacey where Charli most likely was.

Stacey stepped aside as Jericho embraced her small frame. Randy entered the room and saw before him 2 nurses that were working behind a thin white curtain. Randy gently pushed the curtain aside and there she was.

"Randy?" Charli meekly said through a dry throat.

Randy looked at her and noticed her red, puffy eyes as well. Her face looked paler that usual and her usually bouncy locks of hair were flat and lifeless. Randy quickly rushed to Charli's bedside and took her hand in his hands as she started to cry again.

"I'm here for your baby," Randy softly said as he kissed her hand.

Charli's sobs started getting louder and she started whimpering as she used her other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. Randy noticed the needle through her hand and the plastic cord that connected it to the drip above his wife's hospital bed.

"Are you OK, baby?" Randy softly said as he took a seat next to Charli's bed.

Charli sobs continued as her breathing became harder. Randy had never seen her like this before and it pained him to do so. He hated seeing her upset, or sick or miserable. He wanted to know what was wrong. He wanted to stop her hurting. He wanted to stop her tears. He just wanted to hold her and let her know that he loves her and that he's always there for her.

"Randy," Charli said again as she looked up at her husband from her position in the hospital bed.

"Yeah?" Randy said softly and eagerly as he brushed the loose strands of her hair out of her face.

"I...I...We..." Charli stuttered as the tears started flowing uncontrollably again "The baby..."

"What's happened to the baby?" Randy asked very concerningly as he moved himself closer to Charli.

"The... The... The baby... The baby... The baby's gone," Charli finally said as he broke down into a mess of tears, sniffles and sobs.

Randy leaned forward to embrace her and she collapsed in his arms. He could feel her tears on his flesh and every one of her sobs jolted her small body. The thoughts in his head completely stopped. His mind was blank. His throat was dry. His limbs were numb and unable to move. The baby was gone. Their beautiful baby girl was gone. Her life was ended before it even began. The life that Randy and Charli were about to give it. The baby girl that would complete their happily ever after and their family. She was gone. Riley Kathleen Orton was gone.


	19. True Love

**CHAPTER XVIII - TRUE LOVE**

**"What's this then" a familiar voice came from behind Charli.**

**Charli spun around to find none other than Trish Stratus standing there with Tyson Tomko. Charli sighed as Trish and Tomko approached Jericho and her.**

**"Charli, where's Randy" Trish asked in a fakely sympathetic tone "He hasn't left you already, has he" **

**Charli could feel the anger building up inside of her, but decided not to act on it. Charli looked at Jericho, smiled and proceeded to walk away.**

**"What's wrong honey" Trish continued making Charli stop in her tracks "Has Randy figured out that he'd rather be with something, not so..."**

**Trish stopped mid-sentence causing Charli to turn around and face her again**

**"Chubby" Trish finished.**

**That was it. Charli couldn't contain herself much longer. Her breathing became heavier and she could feel herself heating up. Charli lunged at Trish. She was ready to take Trish's head off and ram her stupid little head straight into the concrete floor. She was ready to smash that women's title right into Trish's skull and watch the blood rush from her body. Trish hadn't exactly been the nicest person towards Charli ever since she set foot on RAW. Trish had it in for Charli right from the very beginning. It all, however, seemed to revolve around Trish's little fantasy. The little fantasy that Trish never had and because of that she hated Charli - from when Charli was a Hilton, right until now when Charli was an official Orton. That little fantasy happened to be Charli's husband and father of her unborn child, Randy Orton. With all these thoughts running through her head, Charli didn't realise that Trish had moved from the spot she was originally in.**

**Charli's lunge at Trish, made the RAW Diva Search Winner 2005, end up in a heap on the cold, hard concrete floor of the backstage area. Charli's small frame violently shook with shock as she hit the floor hard and fast. Her body became numb and she didn't feel Chris Jericho's hands on her shoulders trying to see if she was OK. She didn't even hear Trish and Tyson Tomko evilly and spitefully laugh as they left Charli in a pile on the floor. Charli's vision started to blur slightly and her hearing became muffled. She could only just make out the words that she could hear around her.**

**"Somebody" Jericho yelled in the backstage area as passers by gathered around to see what the matter was "She needs to get to the hospital! She needs an ambulance! Somebody call an ambulance"**

**Charli started to see people rushing around above her as she lay on her back on the concrete. He couldn't move and suddenly she felt a jolt of pain in the stomach that sent shocks up her spine. She remembered the baby in her stomach and it made her feel sick just thinking that something could have happened to her during the fall she just had. **

**"Charli? Charli" Stacey Keibler repeated her name as Charli's best friend rushed to her side "Are you OK hon" **

**Stacey's face was blurred as seem through Charli's eyes but Charli still recognised the long legged diva. Stacey's hand found a spot of Charli's shoulder as she turned to face Chris Jericho.**

**"I got worried when she didn't come back" Stacey said addressing Jericho "What on earth happened"**

**"Trish Stratus" was Jericho's response and it was enough for Stacey Keibler. **

**However, the conversation was cut short when ambulance officers arrived on the scene and rushed around Charli. Charli didn't speak as the officers crowded around her and prepared her to board the ambulance. Charli's small body was gently lifted onto a white stretcher and she was tightly strapped to the soft board. She was then lifted gently from the concrete floor onto the floor in the ambulance. Throughout the whole time, Charli didn't feel Stacey Keibler's hand leave her hand. Stacey sat in the ambulance with Charli as the doors slammed shut reassuring her constantly.**

**"It's gonna be OK, girl" Stacey said trying to sound calm as she gently squeezed Charli's hand "I'm here for you."**

**Charli meekly nodded with all the energy she could manage. Charli heard the motor of the ambulance start up and soon the two divas and the medical staff were out of the building and into New York City headed for the hospital in which the ambulance came from. **

**Charli, Stacey and a male ambulance sat in silence in the back of the ambulance as Charli concentrated on breathing. She could hear her heart beating in her chest, but all the times her thoughts and prayers were with the baby. Thoughts and questions were racing around inside her head. All of which were unanswered.**

_**How's the baby? Is she OK? Please don't make me lose her! Please don't make us lose her! Us? Yes, us? Where's Randy? Randy! Where's Randy? I need Randy.**_

**"Where's Randy" Charli suddenly exclaimed as she still lay motionless on the stretcher "I need Randy! Where's Randy"**

**Charli kept repeating the same question over and over. Stacey tried to calm her down, but Charli was beyond that at the moment. **

**"Randy's on his way" Stacey reassured Charli as she looked concerningly at her best friend "He'll be here as soon as he can."**

**Stacey kept reassuring Charli as she kept a firm hold on her best friend's hand. She could only imagine what Charli was going through. How much, if any, pain she was feeling. The ambulance officers said the baby could be in danger. **

"**I need Randy!" Charli exclaimed again before breaking the motionless of her body and moved to sit up. **

**It was then and there that Charli felt a stabbing, surging pain in her lower torso. A shape pain caught her unaware and caused the Diva Search Winner to scream in agony to the extent of the pain. All Charli wanted was for Randy to be there. The man that made her feel like nothing in the world could harm her. When he wrapped his arms around she felt so safe, so loved, so protected from the harsh realities of the world. Charli wanted to be able to feel every muscle of his perfectly toned body against hers. To feel every curve those muscles made when they touched her bare skin. To feel him manly arms hold her body like they never wanted to let her go again. All she wanted was to feel those arms around her and to hear the sound of his soft soothing voice in her ear. That was all she wanted at that moment. That was all she needed. Where were those arms? Where was Randy?**

Charli replayed the happenings of the night over and over again as she lay in the white, clean hospital bed. She felt Randy's hand in hers and looked over at her husband who had just arrived minutes before. The harsh reality of the fate of their child had just been broken to Randy and now he just sat in absolute silence with his gaze at the shiny clean floor underneath his feet. Still dressed in his wrestling attire Charli could only image what he'd done to get here as fast as he could when he found out where his wife was.

_Did he ever finish his match? Did he leave half way through, or did he stay? Did he lose his match? Did he win? Did Eric Bischoff let him leave his match early? Was the match cancelled half way through? _

Thoughts like this ran through Charli's mind as she gazed, unblinking, at her gorgeous husband. A gaze through tear stained, blood shoot and red puffy eyes. Eyes that longed to see the child that never got a chance to come into the world. The child that belonged to Charli and Randy Orton. The child Charli so desperately wanted to give life to. The child that now, was no more. Tears once again found themselves in Charli's eyes as she thought about her miscarriage that had happened only 15 minutes prior to Randy and Chris Jericho's arrival at the Manhattan Central Hospital. Charli brought herself to speak as she glanced over at Randy again.

"Do you hate me?" Charli meeked said through her tears.

Randy's gaze immediately turned and fell on Charli. He could only imagine how she was feeling if he was feeling this bad. Randy shuffled his chair closer to Charli's bed as he leaned forward so that the two's faces were just centimetres apart. Randy took his wife's other hand as his blue orbs gazed deeply into her beady brown eyes.

"I love you so much," Randy softly said "I don't hate you for anything."

Charli continued to cry as she looked up at Randy's tear stained face. His blue orbs spoke hurt; disappointment and broken heartedness. There was only one other moment in her life that she'd seen Randy like this and she had been the cause of both of them. She hated herself for being the cause of making the man who loved her hurt so badly that he was brought to tears.

"It's all my fault," Charli whispered as she softly sniffled "I lost her."

"No," Randy immediately responded softly "This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But if only I didn't..." Charli started.

"Shhhh," Randy softly interrupted to calm her down as her tears and sobbs were growing stronger.

He brought one of his hands to her head and stroked her hair before placing his hand on her flawless face. He gently brushed the tears from underneath her eyes and cupped her face in his large hand.

"Please don't leave me," Charli said softly as she brought her hand to Randy's hand which rested on her face "I can't live without you."

Randy softly sighed as Charli began crying again.

"Listen," Randy said as Charli looked up at him in the eye "I am going to love you for the rest of my life."

"There is nothing in the world that could ever change that," Randy continued as his gaze stay fixed on Charli "Never. Ever. For as long as I live, will I leave you."

Charli half smiled at Randy as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I need you Charli," Randy continued as he used his free hand to wipe the tear from his cheek "I need to be with you. I need to see you everyday. I need to be able to wake up every morning and see you there beside me and know that without a shadow of a doubt that I am the luckiest man alive to have someone like you in my life. I need to kiss you. I need to hold you. I need to be able to call you mine day in and day out for the rest of my years. I need you to laugh with me; cry with me; smile with me; live with me. I love you more than life itself and when everything else in my life is falling, I know you'll always be there. I know I'm never going to love someone, ever, as much as I love you now. I love you Charli. I love you."

Randy's words broke Charli down as she smiled through her tears. She was speechless and breathless. She knew that Randy always spoke from the heart and every word that he just said made Charli forget everything that had happened that night and just make her feel like she had everything she ever needed. Everything she had ever dreamed of. Everything she ever wanted was right there before her in the form of 3rd generation superstar, Randy Orton. Charli controlled her tears as she leaned closer to Randy and spoke to him again.

"I'm so glad I found you," she whispered as their nose's touched.

Randy leaned forward and captured Charli's lips for a soft, gentle, romantic kiss. As the couple separated, Charli caught Randy in a tight hug and Randy reciprocated. She knew she never wanted to let that man go.

Stacey Keibler and Chris Jericho, who stood waiting in the corridor, looked through the glass frame in the door. Stacey looked at Chris.

"Now that's love," Stacey said as she looked back at Charli and Randy "True love."

**A/N: Please read and review! To all past readers of this fan fic I left out a chapter _A Proposition A Confession _so I added that in and I hope you read that and review it too! I love the feedback I've been getting! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you're enjoying reading it! More updates to come and 2 sequels! Mrs Bridget Orton! xoxox**


End file.
